Potter! I'm Going To Murder You!
by TheDeathlyHallows-123
Summary: 6 years after James Potter ruined Victoire and Teddy's wedding he is at the wedding of another of his cousins. Of course it wouldn't be a Weasley Wedding without a bit of drama, would it? James somehow manages to send himself and his cousins back to 1978!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Okay this is the seguel to Potter You're Dead :) There are a couple of things I want ot point out. Dora is Teddy and Victoire's four year old daughter. Alice is Neville Longbottom's daughter. Jean Granger is Hermione's mother. These characters aren't really in the story but they are mentioned. Alice might have a bigger role later on.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to the amazing JK Rowling. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was July 2026, there was a gentle summer breeze over the huge manor house, the sun was blaring over the grounds and there wasn't a rain cloud in sight. All in all it was a beautiful day for a wedding. The parents of the Bride had refused point black to allow their only daughter to get married at the Groom's grandparent's manor house due to awful memories they refused to speak of. The parents of the Groom had happily agreed to let the wedding take place in their summer mansion.

The Bride was in a room upstairs with a beautiful view of the grounds accompanied by her mother, both of her grandmothers, her younger cousin and her best friend. The latter two were her bridesmaids.

The Groom was outside near the opening of a huge white marquee that had been erected for the ceremony. His best man, who was also the cousin of the Bride, was with him along with the best man's brother and cousin who were suppose to be showing people to their seats but were too busy teasing the Groom to care.

The Bride's father was inquiring on the whereabouts of the nearest supply of Firewhiskey as he was quite sure it would be needed. The Groom's father was happily pointing his soon to be in-law in the right direction but warning him that he better not drink it all as he'll need some too.

* * *

><p>"So why is it exactly that at every wedding I have ever been too, I always get the job of Usher," James Potter complained loudly.<p>

"Because you can't be trusted with anything else," Albus Potter replied lazily.

"It's all really stupid if you ask me," James continued "At my wedding, everyone can sit where ever the hell they want and there will be no ridiculous seating plans."

"Who would want to marry you," Scorpius Malfoy scoffed.

"Alice," Fred Weasley suggested smirking at his cousin.

James scowled "I have already told you that Alice and I have discussed the issue of marriage and we're leaving it for a while."

"More like she's keeping her options open," Fred teased.

"Shut up," James scowled again "Anyway why does everyone in this ridiculously large family insist on getting married young?"

"No idea," Scorpius replied "But I'm not complaining."

"Well Uncle Ron and your Dad are," Fred laughed.

"I heard they were looking out the Firewhiskey," James added.

"Aunt Hermione and Astoria will murder them if they get drunk at this wedding," Al smirked.

"Excellent," Fred grinned "There's always so much drama at Weasley weddings."

Al groaned "Remember Teddy and Vicki's."

"Don't think I'll ever forget it," James laughed.

"I'm surprised your Mum even let you come," Fred commented "Mine would have forbid me from all future weddings. Maybe even my own," he added as an afterthought.

"I wish Mum had, I don't really fancy celebrating becoming related to this git," James said indicating Scorpius.

"Oi!"

"He's just messing," Fred waved it off "Well I don't know about you lot but I want to say one last goodbye to our dear cousin before she becomes a _Malfoy_."

"Excellent, I'll come too, Alice will be up there," James grinned.

"Okay let's go," Al agreed "Scorp, you aren't allowed to see your lovely bride till she comes cantering down the aisle, so you can stay here."

"What about the ushers?" Scorpius yelled after their retreating figures.

"You do it," James called back without turning around.

"Brilliant, showing people to their seats at my own bloody wedding," Scorpius muttered as he walked over to a couple of red heads who were looking lost_, probably more Weasleys, they breed like bloody rabbits_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley stood in front of a long mirror which was encrusted with little emeralds in a beautiful white dress, it was sleek and had no 'stupid puffy bits' as Lily had described them. Rose had decided she only wanted two bridesmaids instead of every female Weasley in existence like Victoire had as her bridesmaids. So Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom stood to the left of the mirror, both wearing pale purple dresses (Rose had wanted red but it had clashed horribly with Lily's hair). Hermione Weasley, Molly Weasley and Jean Granger stood on the other side of the mirror gushing about how grown up their little girl looked and they couldn't believe she was getting married already.<p>

Teddy Lupin choose this moment to come into the room "Hermione, Molly, Mrs Granger, Astoria was wondering if you could help her with something downstairs."

"Coming dear," Molly said giving, Rose another bone-crushing hug which was quickly followed by another one from Jean.

Hermione lingered a moment "Rose, I wanted to give you this." She produced a small silver chain with a little sapphire pendant on the end from her beaded bag. "Your father gave it to me years ago but I want you to wear it today, just think, it's something blue, something borrowed and something old."

Rose stared at it for a moment "it's beautiful, Mum, are you sure I can wear it."

"Of course you can," Hermione said putting it on for her daughter and taking off the locket which could be used to contact Hermione and Ron.

"Thank you, Mum," Rose said throwing her arms around her mother.

"I better go see Astoria, I'll be back before you go up the aisle," Hermione said giving a weak chuckle at the end; she couldn't believe her little girl was getting married already. With a final glance at her beautiful daughter she left the room.

"Have any of you seen Dora's bouquet, she says she left it up here," Teddy asked.

"I saw it, it's up in my room from when I was getting her into her flower girl's dress earlier, I'll go get it," Alice said.

"Thanks Alice," Teddy called after her.

"Hello ladies," Fred said dragging out the words as he came sauntering into the room followed by James and seeing Teddy added "and gentlemans."

"Its gentlemen," Rose corrected on instinct.

"Same thing," James shrugged "We just came to see you one last time before you betray the name of Weasley and marry a Malfoy."

"I am not betraying my family," Rose said angrily.

"And there's nothing wrong with Malfoys," Al added defending his best friend.

"There is," Fred said "Now have any of you seen Louis?"

"Or Alice, I thought she'd be up here," James added.

"Louis is in the marquee with Roxanne and Hugo," Lily said speaking up. "And Alice went to get Dora's bouquet."

"Lily!" James exclaimed noticing her for the first time "You look spectacular, look at my little sister all grown up."

"Sod off, James," Lily narrowed her eyes.

"James, please tell me that you don't have a Time Machine of any description on you," Teddy asked suspiciously.

"Nope," James shook his head "Don't worry, Mum already checked; all I have is a wand."

"If I were her, I would have taken it too," Teddy muttered. Rose continued to look suspicious.

Just then Fred noticed a beam of sunlight hit something shiny on the counter. It was a fine gold chain with a small sand-turner at the end.

"What's that?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing," Lily said a little too quickly "It's Alice's."

"Well seeing as I was about to go find her, I'll give it to her," James said snatching it up off the counter.

"James! NO!" Lily shouted but it was too late.

James had turned and run straight into his older cousin, Lucy Weasley as she walked into the room. The gold chain flew out of his hand as Lucy and he fell in a heap on the ground. Teddy, Lily, Rose and Al all attempted to grab it but it slipped through all their hands and flew right at Fred who made no effort to catch it as it smashed at his feet. The glass broke and sand spilled out filling the room with golden swirls just as Alice arrived back at the door and froze on the threshold. As the room blurred and its inhabitants started to fade, the last thing Alice heard as she watched her boyfriend and his family disappear was a furious Rose Weasley screaming "POTTER I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" And Alice couldn't help but agree with her.


	2. July 1978

**Author's Note: As there are now going to be two Lily and James in the story, I have put Lily Potter and James Sirius in italics. it's times like this when I wish Harry hadn't named his children after his parents, its annoying to have to put certain bits in italics. :L **

* * *

><p><strong>July 1978<strong>

Lily Evans sat in the kitchen of Potter Manor along with her boyfriend, James Potter and two of his best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Their other best friend and fellow Marauder, Peter Pettigrew was with his mother who in Lily's opinion seemed to be permanently sick. Lily had happily taken up the offer of staying with James and his mother (his father had died the previous summer) because she couldn't face going home to her sister who was waist deep in her wedding plans to a walking talking whale. Lily was going to be bridesmaid but only after her parents had rowed with Petunia for hours, Lily didn't mind either way to be honest. Of course when Lily had agreed to stay at Potter Manor, she had forgotten that Sirius lived there as well and Remus and Peter were there so often they might as well move in. Lily didn't mind them much; she just wished they would leave her and James alone sometimes.

"So, Prongs," Sirius said through a mouthful of food (Lily had already noted that Sirius had eaten more food in an hour than she would in a day) "Fancy some Quidditch?"

"Well I wouldn't mind but I was going to spend some time with Lily," James replied, Lily internally grinned.

"Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Do you want me to end up in St. Mungo's?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well I can't play by myself," Sirius huffed "How about Exploding Snap, Lily won't be bored and Remus won't end up in St. Mungo's."

"Okay," Lily smiled; Exploding Snap was miles better than Quidditch.

Remus got up to get a pack from the cupboard but stopped mid-way when a loud bang echoed from upstairs.

"It's probably Inky," James sighed; Inky and Impy were the new house-elves which Mrs Potter had inherited from her parents-in-law after Mr Potter's death. "I sent her upstairs earlier to find my broomstick servicing kit that someone lost." James looked pointedly at Sirius who grinned.

"Let's go see what she's doing, it'll be more interesting than Snap," Sirius said almost running out of the room followed by James who also looked excited and Remus and Lily half-heartedly taking up the rear.

However when they arrived upstairs they didn't find Inky or Impy breaking something for both elves were staring at seven people picking themselves off the floor. The oldest looked in his late twenties and had a mop of bright turquoise hair. Another man had slightly dark-toned skin and red hair and looked about twenty. The third man also looked around twenty but had messy black hair which Lily recognised all too well as she looked at her boyfriend. The youngest man looked only slightly younger than the previous two and had the same messy black hair but with bright emerald green eyes which caused James to let out an almost inaudible gasp. All four men wore dress robes.

Out of the three women one had wavy brown-red hair and wore a short blue mini-dress, she looked in her mid-twenties. The youngest woman looked about eighteen or nineteen and wore a long purple dress and had her ginger hair tied up in a bun with a few loose curls. The final woman was wearing a beautiful white dress and veil over her bushy red curls, she was the one with her wand out a look of fury on her face as she turned to look at the older black haired boy who looked like a clone of James,

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER," she yelled "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! LILY TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE NECKLACE! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! LANDED US IN YOUR PARENTS HOUSE! DO YOU REALISE THAT I AM SUPPSOED TO BE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF ENGLAND!" she paused to throw a couple of jinxes at the man. Lily stared at the Marauders. The Marauders stared at Lily. Had the woman just said James, Lily, Sirius and Potter? They didn't have time to process their thoughts however because the bride was yelling again. "I SWEAR WHEN WE GET BACK I'M TELLING AUNT GINNY THAT YOU WILL _NEVER _BE COMING TO ANOTHER WEDDING _EVER _AGAIN APART FROM MAYBE YOUR OWN BUT ALICE WOULD BE MAD TO MARRY YOU AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED!"

Lily noticed the younger woman in the purple dress looking around the room with wide eyes although she hadn't noticed the people in the doorway yet. "Err, Al?"

"Not now, Lily. I'm busy watching James get cursed," the man with Lily's eyes replied grinning.

"But Al, this is supposed to be Dad's office, it looks nothing like it,"

"_Lily,_ shh,"

"You absolute prat James Potter!" the bride continued to yell and Lily couldn't help but grin she'd used that sentence more times then she could count. "Where is the necklace?"

"I don't have it -" the man was cut off by the older woman whose eyes had fallen on the four in the doorway.

"Rose, shut up a moment."

"Do not tell me to shut up, Lucy Weasley," the bride yelled turning on the woman who had spoken.

"But Rose, look behind you, we aren't alone," the dark-toned man said. The seven turned to look at the four. The two groups stared at each other for a moment; the blue-haired man's mouth fell open as he noticed Remus.

"Is it just me or is this a bit of a déjà vu," the James clone smirked.

"James, that wasn't just a necklace, it was Alice's time turner which she uses at work," the purple dressed woman said glaring "And now look what you've done. This is even worst than last time."

* * *

><p>Lily Evans looked around at the seven strangers; her brain working at 100mph. Two of the men had the Potter hair, one of which was called James Sirius and another which had her eyes. Then there was a Lucy Weasley? Her friends Fabian and Gideon Prewett had a sister called Molly Weasley who had five sons but no daughters but then again the Weasleys were a huge family. The blue-haired man looked vaguely familiar and was staring open mouthed at Remus. And someone called Alice who wasn't here. Was it her best friend, Alice? Then she thought of what the youngest had just said. A time turner! Was she looking at people from the future or the past? Were those two Potter look alikes her and James's children? She looked at James, Sirius and Remus but for once they seemed to have been stuck dumb. She sighed and turned back to the strangers.<p>

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but who exactly are you and how did you get here?" she asked.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Fred Weasley, lovely to meet you, beautiful," the dark-toned man winked.

That woke James up. "Watch it, that's my girlfriend you're hitting on."

"James, calm down," Lily said staring at the man. Molly and Arthur had a son called Fred but this couldn't possibly be him because he was only 3 months old.

"Oh are you called James," Fred said looking at James. "So's my cousin, here."

The older black-haired man rolled his eyes "That's because I'm named after him, you prat."

"_James_, shut up," the other black-haired man hissed.

"Named after me," James looked puzzled.

"And Sirius," _James _smirked.

Sirius gaped at the man. "Wait, you're named after us? You look older then us."

"That would be because my git of a cousin has once again sent us back in time," the bride almost growled.

"It wasn't my fault, Lucy ran into me," _James _complained.

"_James_, if I were you I would keep me out of this and shut up," the older woman said.

"You aren't the boss of me,"

"Grow up! You're 21 not 4!"

"Don't tell me to grow up,"

"Don't tell me to not tell you to grow up,"

"Don't tell me to not tell you to not tell me to grow up,"

"_James!_ Lucy! Shut up, this is not helping," the man with Lily's eyes shouted.

"So you're from the future," Remus said slowly.

"Yes, 2026 to be exact," Fred grinned.

"2026," Lily said faintly; that was 48 years away! But that means they can't be our children.

"That is so awesome," Sirius laughed.

"My middle name is awesome," _James _smirked.

"I thought it was Sirius," Sirius pouted.

"It is but I am never serious,"

Lily and Remus groaned; this man was like a reincarnation of Sirius and James put together. Sirius however was in fits of laughter.

"I think I like you," he grinned "So what are the rest of you called?"

"Okay but save you're questions till we're done because some of our names might be familiar," the bride said.

"Sure,"

"Well I'm Rose Weasley," the bride said.

"Al Potter," the man with Lily's eyes said. James looked at him suspiciously.

"Fred Weasley the second," Fred winked.

"Lily Potter," the woman in the purple dress smiled. There was a collective gasp from Lily, Sirius, James and Remus. James grinned though; he loved the ring that the woman's name had to it.

"James Potter," _James _said.

"Lucy Weasley," said the woman in the mini-dress.

"Teddy," said the oldest man quietly still looking at Remus, then he said more loudly "Teddy Lupin."

Remus gasped, Lily smiled, Sirius and James looked a bit shocked but happy at the same time; this could mean he was either Remus's son or grandson but Lily had a feeling he was Remus's son.

"Just out of interest, I was wondering how far back we've come," _Lily _asked.

"It's July 1978," James replied.

"POTTER! FORTY-EIGHT YEARS! THIS IS DEFINITELY WORSE THN LAST TIME!" Rose yelled.


	3. We're Family

**We're Family**

As Al and _Lily _tried to prevent Rose from giving their brother an early death, the questions came thick and fast out of the Marauders and Lily's mouths but no one could hear them over Rose's yelling.

"Just. You. Wait. Till. I. Get. Aunt. Ginny. On. You." Each word was punctuated with a well aimed jinx. "You. Won't. See. Daylight. Ever! Again!"

Thankfully for _James _his siblings seemed to care about him because every time Rose fired a jinx they sent the counter-jinx as well.

"Rose lay off," Fred said casually "Let _James _meet his grandparents."

Everything froze. Rose, Al and _Lily _all had their wands pointing at _James _who looked slightly pale, Fred and Lucy were lounging on the settee as if they owned the place, Teddy was watching the situation with a bit of amusement in his eyes but he keep looking back at Remus and Lily smiled; she knew they must be related to her and James and Fred had just confirmed they were her grandchildren (well they must be as there was no other female here and her eyes were pretty unique).

"Grandparents," James asked cautiously, Lily rolled her eyes; James could be really thick sometimes.

"Hi, Grandad," _Lily _smiled.

James stared and stared and stared and stared some more.

"Where have you put the years Prongs? You look the same age as your granddaughter," Sirius laughed.

"Sod off, Padfoot,"

"So who's the lucky lady?" Sirius continued.

"You have to ask," James put his arm around Lily who beamed. The James realised what he'd said and began to do some sort of victory dance "Yes! I did it! I marry Lily Evans! Just wait till I tell Minnie! She'll never believe me! Neither will my mum now I come to think of it!"

"Sit down, you're embarrassing yourself, Prongs," Remus said laughing "How do you know it's Lily anyway?"

"Because Al's eyes are exactly the same," James said gleefully.

"Lily is our grandma," Al confirmed.

"When do we get married? How many children do we have? How many grandchildren do we have? When do -" James was cut of by Al.

"You get married in 1979, I think. You had Dad on 31st July 1980, he's your only child and we're your only grandchildren." Al said.

"What's your Dad called?" Lily asked excited.

"Harry James Potter," he's Head Auror," _Lily _said proudly

Lily and James both beamed proudly.

"Head-Auror! This is amazing! I have the best godson ever," Sirius said happily .

"You aren't his godfather," _James_ said seriously.

"I'm not," Sirius looked hurt,

"Sorry," _James _said "It's not my fault."

When Sirius continued to pout, _James _laughed "What did I tell you, I am never serious. Of course you're his godfather." Fred, James, Sirius, Lucy and _James_ laughed.

"Err, Teddy are you related to me?" Remus asked cautiously.

Teddy nodded slowly "I'm your son."

"But I'm a werewolf," Remus gasped.

Teddy couldn't speak; he had dreamt of meeting his parents for years and years (as far back as he could remember) but he had never though those would be his Dad's first words. Harry had told him however that his Dad had not been happy when his Mum was pregnant with him because of the werewolf issue but as soon as he was born, his Dad had no more problems.

_Lily _could see that her almost brother wasn't coping so she spoke up "He isn't one. Although he does get cranky at the full moon. _James _calls it his time of the month," Fred,_ James_, James and Sirius started laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Rose almost screeched; she was already in a bad enough mood. "Think of this from Teddy's point of view."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Lucy said quickly; she had a feeling Teddy didn't want the whole 'you died' talk right now.

"You obviously mean something," Lily went on.

Al sighed "Teddy's never met his Dad."

Remus looked shocked. Teddy looked upset but was glad that Al had worded that the way he had.

"One night stand, Moony. Didn't think you were into that sort of thing," Sirius smirked.

"No Remus was married," Al said.

"Was Teddy put up for adoption then," James asked although he knew Remus wouldn't do that either.

"No," Rose shook her head.

"Was Teddy kidnapped?"

"No,"

"Then why haven't they met?" James asked thinking of only one other possibility and dreading the answer.

"Err, we'll tell you later," James replied hurriedly; he'd learnt from past experience that it was easier said than done telling someone they were dead.

Another thing that Teddy had not dreamt of was being ten years older than his Dad but right now he didn't care. He walked over to his Dad and gave him a huge hug which Remus returned after a moment of shock. Most of the room smiled.

Lily turned to the others "Why don't we go down to the kitchen and you can tell us about yourselves, give those two a moment."


	4. Getting To Know You

**Getting To Know You**

Fred led the way down to the kitchen with an air of someone who could get there with their eyes closed.

"You seem to know my house very well," James said to him.

"Oh well I've spent a good part of my life here, it's basically my second home well apart from The Burrow. Seeing as Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have a huge house Louis and I normally come here for at least three weeks every summer, I spend the rest of it at The Burrow, my house and my Gran's house. Louis always has to go to France for a lot of the summer as well because his mum's parents and his annoying French cousins live there which is bit annoying but we still manage to prank just as many people without him," Fred explained.

"Sounds like fun," Lily muttered sarcastically not even wanting to know what their pranks involved.

"You sound like my kind of guys," Sirius laughed helping himself to more food "Want some?"

"Sure," Fred said also getting some food.

"Well why don't you introduce yourselves properly," Lily said getting the attention away from food _honestly how much can one person eat in a day, Sirius must have broken a record._

"Well seeing as I'm your oldest grandchild," _James _smirked "I'll go first. I'm twenty-one, I play Chaser in Quidditch, I was Gryffindor Captain and now I play Chaser for Puddlemere United."

"You are officially the best grand-godson ever," Sirius grinned.

"That isn't even a word," Rose and Lily said together causing each other to laugh.

"It is now," Sirius said.

"What about me," Al pretended to be hurt.

"Oh well how about I don't have a favourite then," Sirius said after a moment of thought.

"I could be your favourite," _Lily_ suggested "I'm Daddy's favourite."

Lily noted that she must be a real Daddy's girl if she still called her father 'Daddy' when she was eighteen.

"And you never let anyone forget it," _James _grumbled.

"Don't be silly, we all know Uncle Harry doesn't have favourites," Rose said wanting to avoid an argument but even she couldn't deny that Harry had a soft spot for _Lily_.

"Well _James, _you aren't that good a Chaser anyway, you've been playing for three years and you still haven't managed to break any of Mum's records," _Lily _smirked.

"Your Mum plays?" James was interested; had his son married someone famous?

"She used to but she had to retire when she got pregnant with James, though apparently she didn't tell anyone apart from our family till she was about six months pregnant so she wouldn't have to stop playing, Grandma was the one to speak out in the end; she was really worried that Mum would get a Bludger to the stomach, Mum was really dedicated," Al laughed.

"She broke loads of records and brought England to victory in the World Cup," Lucy went on then smirked "James couldn't do that."

"It was not my fault, I scored loads of goals. It was that Keeper, he conceded more goals than I scored and then our bloody Seeker went and flew into a Bludger and France's Seeker caught the Snitch," _James _said annoyed "_Lily_ we really need you on the team, you're quite the Seeker."

"I've already told you a million times that I don't know if I want to play Quidditch," _Lily _replied.

"Is your Mum famous?" Sirius voiced James's thoughts.

"Very," the Potters replied.

"OH MY MERLIN, MY SON IS MARRIED TO A FAMOUS QUIDDITCH PLAYER! THIS IS AMAZING! MY SON IS MARRIED TO SOMEONE FAMOUS!" James yelled.

Fred, Lucy and Rose burst out laughing; if their Aunt Ginny was famous, then what was Uncle Harry?

"What on earth is so funny about that," Lily asked confused.

"Dad is very famous too," Al explained a smile playing on his mouth.

"For what?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing really, just defeating the most evil Dark Wizard of all time," Fred said offhandedly "When he was seventeen with Expelliarmus."

James, Sirius and Lily gaped.

"You don't mean Voldemort," James said suddenly very worried for his son who he didn't even know yet.

"Why was my son facing Voldemort at the age of seventeen," Lily asked faintly.

"Who would have guessed Expelliarmus could defeat Voldemort," Sirius said in awe. Lily smacked him.

"What in Merlin's name was he doing facing Voldemort," Lily turned on the time travellers.

"It's a very long story and I mean very long story," Rose said.

"I need to know," Lily said firmly.

"But you don't, you're only eighteen right now he isn't even born, you two aren't even married," Lucy pointed out.

"Please," Lily said again.

"We'll tell you later, Remus might want to know and I don't feel like explaining it twice," _James _said. Lily looked moderately happy with this answer.

"Well as you know, I'm Fred Weasley, I'm also twenty-one," Fred said.

"Are you all twenty-one," Sirius wondered.

"No just _James_, our cousin Louis and me," Fred said.

"Louis is going to be so jealous," _James _laughed "We get to meet the Marauders while he's stuck with Scorpius."

Rose scowled and was about to say something but Sirius beat her to it.

"You know about us," Sirius asked.

"Of course we bloody well know," _James _said impatiently "Prongs is my grandfather. We've carried on you're legacy as trouble makers along with Louis."

"Excellent," James grinned.

"Professor McGonagall actually gave them their own chairs in her office, they were in there so often," Rose laughed.

"Wow, we never had that privilege," Sirius pouted.

"Apparently McGonagall contemplated retirement the year before we came," Fred laughed.

"Why," James wondered "She can't have known how bad you were before you got there."

"Well put it this way," Rose said "_James_'s parents were well known for the number of rules they broke at school. His uncles started the most successful Joke Shop of all time. He's descended of the Weasleys and Potters who are both known for their ability to cause mayhem. His grandfather was James Potter and his Dad's godfather was Sirius Black and McGonagall knew all too well how much trouble you got in. Then factor in that Uncle Harry called him James Sirius and his godfather is George Weasley who constantly supplies him with joke products. And that's only _James_."

"Then there's me, Fred Weasley. I'm named after one of the Weasley twins and a war hero, I'm a Weasley, my Dad owns a joke shop, my uncles and aunts are nearly all troublemakers or at least like a laugh apart from Hermione, Fleur and Percy, although they do enjoy a bit of humour. I grew up in a joke shop basically and was a master at pranks by the age of two." Fred smirked "I suppose McGonagall wasn't too worried about Louis, I mean Uncle Bill was Head Boy and a Prefect but she knew he was friends with us and all in all, it might have been wise of her to retire."

Sirius and James were looking at Fred and _James _in awe.

"You're Dad owns a joke shop?" James said after a moment of just staring.

"Yes, the best in the world, Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Fred said proudly "I work there now as well."

"Who's your Dad?" Lily asked.

"George Weasley,"

"So you're named after his brother," Lily guessed.

"Yes, do you know them," Fred asked with a hint of pain in his voice.

"They're only three months old, fancy being older than you're dad," Sirius laughed.

"Fancy being around when you're Dad isn't even born," Al smirked "His parents aren't even married yet." Al smirked at Lily and James causing Lily to blush slightly.

"We're getting off topic," Fred said directing the attention back to him "I was in Gryffindor and made up the Chaser Dream team along with Louis and_ James_."

"Then you abandoned us to go work at the shop," _James _huffed.

"So was the whole Gryffindor team made up of you're family?" James asked.

"At one point there was two Potters, four Weasleys and a Wood," Lucy laughed.

"That would have been fun to commentate," Sirius laughed.

"Trust me it was fun to play against," Lucy grinned "I played Beater for Hufflepuff; oh it was a good time to take out my frustration at my family, especially _James_."

"Oi,"_ James_ pouted "You love me really."

"Keep telling yourself that_ James_," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"They really do love each other," Rose said ignoring them. "In a brother, sister way of course, I think they bonded when they spent their childhood annoying Molly."

"Your grandmother?" Lily asked confused.

"No my twin sister, she's named after my grandma and I'm named after my other grandma," Lucy explained. "I just annoy her for the fun of it; _James_ annoys her because he doesn't like her."

"I don't mind her, if she would just stop spending her life in Uncle Percy's library or at work and if she maybe took an interest in Quidditch and even pretend to support me in my matches. She doesn't even turn up!" _James _complained.

"Oh yes what was her excuse last match," Al said "'Sorry I'm busy writing a report on the danger involved in Gobstones' Gobstones aren't even dangerous! Uncle George said she's following her Dad's footsteps. Don't get me wrong, I really like her but she really is too obsessed with work."

"I think you all need to leave her alone," Rose said defending her cousin "if our family were all like her and you were the only Quidditch freak, _James_. How would you feel?"

"You give me this lecture every time I mention her," _James _complained.

"Well if you would just lay off then I wouldn't have too," Rose retorted "Lucy back me up, she's your sister."

"_James _please don't insult her behind her back," Lucy said lazily. _James _smirked at Rose knowing he had basically won that argument.

Lily watched this argument with a hint of jealousy; these cousins got on so well they could tease each other and argue playfully and then laugh it all off. Lily was jealous because her own sister couldn't even accept her for what she was and every argument she had with Petunia left her feeling guilty and worn down, she knew that she and Petunia would probably never laugh off silly arguments ever again or tease each other without leaving a lasting emotional scar of some sort. In truth Lily really missed her big sister and the way they used to be but if Petunia couldn't accept her own sister then Lily didn't know what to do. She was awoken from her thoughts by Sirius.

"So Rose," he asked looking pointedly at her attire, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Emm, Scorpius," Rose replied.

"Why don't you tell them his surname," _Lily _suggested grinning.

"It isn't important," Rose snapped.

"Well if you won't tell them, then I will," Lucy smirked

"Lucy, don't you dare," Rose fired up but Lucy ignored her.

"If we were forty-eight years in the future, Rose would be about to become … Mrs Rose Malfoy." Lucy grinned.

James and Sirius's jaws dropped.


	5. But You're A Weasley

**But You're a Weasley!**

"What! But you're a Weasley," James gasped in shock.

"So," Rose glared at Lucy; trust her.

"He's a Malfoy," James said still shocked.

"Yes! But so what?" Rose snapped.

"You families hate each other perhaps," _James _suggested.

"_James_, shut up! You've caused enough trouble," Rose scowled.

"But seriously, you are joking," Sirius said hopefully.

"No I'm not. Why is it so hard to accept that I'm marrying someone with the surname, Malfoy? Is it because he comes from a family who are prejudiced gits and Death Eaters, because if it is I know he does and let me tell you this, Scorpius is nothing like his grandfather! So we are going to get on you are going to have to accept that Scorpius is one of the best people I have ever met and I love him, hence why we're getting married! I get enough of this crap from my own cousins!" Rose glared at _James_ and Fred.

"Guys, Scorpius is my best mate and he really is a dead-on guy although I do understand why you're shocked," Al said "I watched Uncle Ron and Draco get drunk on the night they announced their engagement. Poor old Lucius Malfoy would be rolling in his grave as well I'm sure."

Rose scowled at the reminder but Sirius and James smirked.

"But you are a Potter and you're best friend is a Malfoy," Sirius said after a moment.

Albus had had enough "So what! We are both also Ravenclaws, should it make a difference. Should everyone in the Malfoy family be in Slytherin and labelled as a Dark wizard? Should every Potter and Weasley hate the Malfoys and be in Gryffindor? Should we all just fall under certain labels and just be the same? What the hell is the point in that? Half of my cousins aren't Gryffindors and no one cares."

Sirius and James looked guilty.

"Sorry, it just seems weird to us. I guess times have changed," Sirius muttered.

"Uncle Ron still seems to hate the Malfoys but Daddy gets on alright with them, something to do with Mrs Malfoy saving his life." _Lily_ said "I saw Uncle Ron and Mr Malfoy looking for Firewhiskey before we got sent here."

James, _James_, Fred, Lucy and Sirius laughed but Rose scowled.

"Mum will kill him if he gets drunk at my wedding," Rose said.

"Some wedding it's going to be without the bride," Fred snorted.

"Don't," Rose said looking past her anger now, she was now looking devastated.

"So Mrs Malfoy," Sirius smirked trying to lighten Rose's mood "What about yourself?"

"I'm not married yet," Rose said brightening up slightly; she liked the sound of being called Mrs Malfoy. "I'm a healer, I was Gryffindor Prefect and Keeper and Head Girl at school."

Lily smiled "So was I."

"I'm twenty," Rose added.

"That's a bit young to be getting married," James raised an eyebrow.

"That's rich coming from someone who gets married when their nineteen," Lucy smirked.

James just grinned; that meant a longer time spent married to Lily, he couldn't wait to start their life together.

"Weasleys always seem to marry young or elope or something crazy," Fred shrugged.

"Oh yes, you're grandparents eloped," Lily said remembering the scandal it had been.

"And his parents, apparently they just turned up at the Burrow one day saying they got married a week ago and that Aunt Angelina was having a baby," Al chuckled.

"Oh I bet Molly loved that," James chuckled.

"She was furious apparently, she made them have a proper ceremony, with just the immediate family though, in which they had to repeat their vows so she could be there," Fred chuckled.

"Well I honestly couldn't be bothered with all the details of a wedding," Lucy said "That's one of the reasons I don't plan on getting married anytime soon. Another is that I'm way too young to settle down."

"I totally agree," Sirius said and Fred nodded in agreement.

"_James _here, however seems to want to get married, although I can't see what Alice sees in him," Lucy teased.

"Alice and I aren't ready to get married," _James _smiled "But we will in a few years I'm sure."

"Oh, who's Alice," James asked.

"The only girl that _James _has managed to date for longer than a week," _Lily _smirked.

"I resent that,"_ James_ said.

"Oh yes, he dated that girl, Louise or something for a week and a day back in fourth year," Fred laughed.

"Sod off and it was Laura,"

"_James _also is sad enough to remember the names of every girl he's ever dated, although I can't see how he remembers them all" Fred added. _James _glared at him.

"So how long have you been dating this Alice," Sirius asked "Two weeks?"

"I'll have you know it'll be three years, this September," _James _said indignantly.

"Speaking of September, remember when you asked her out," _Lily _smirked. _James _went a bit red.

"What happened?" Sirius asked instantly curious.

"Oh. I remember," Rose laughed "You came to see us off because you'd finished Hogwarts the previous year. You were about to come over and say goodbye to me and I was talking to Alice and her parents. Suddenly it hits you that she is one of the only girls in the school which you hadn't dated or eaten the face off."

Al took over "So you yell down the platform 'Oi, Longbottom, fancy a date in Hogsmeade?' in front of her parents and little sister. Not to mention that her dad is a Professor at Hogwarts and a good friend of our family. Anyway she looks at you for a moment then calls back 'How about this Saturday?' and then Mum smacked you round the back of the head for being a rude git," Al finished laughing along with everyone but _James_.

"That reminds me a bit of Prongs here, he always seemed to think yelling at girls across rooms was a good way to get a date," Sirius smirked.

"And you wonder why I said no for over six years," Lily sighed.

"Wow at least _James _didn't get rejected for six years, that would have been embarrassing," Lucy grinned.

James and _James _both scowled.

"I'll have you know that first date with Alice was the best date of my life, she even sneaked out of school to come see me, it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, you see," _James _huffed.

"Really? How does it compare to last Friday night?" Fred waggled his eyebrows suggestively causing _James_ to glare.

"What happened on Friday night is none of your business," he said hotly.

"Did you say your girlfriend was Alice _Longbottom_?" Lily asked changing the subject quickly.

"Yes, but it'll be Alice Potter soon," Fred cracked up again but _James _hexed him.

"It's just I have a friend called Alice and her boyfriend is called Frank Longbottom, would they be any relation of your Alice?" Lily went on.

"Yes, they're Alice's grandparents,"_ James _said with a flash of pain in his eyes; Alice had taken him to meet Frank and Alice Longbottom the previous Christmas and he had hated how upset Alice had got and he hated the people who had tortured the Longbottoms causing them to not even recognise Professor Longbottom, their son let alone their granddaughters.

"Damnit," Sirius pouted "This means I owe Moony, five galleons from a bet we made in fourth year on whether or not they would get married."

"Well he owes you twenty Galleons," James grinned "Remember the third year bet you made on whether or not me and Lily flower would get married."

"Don't call me that and speaking of Remus, I wonder how he's getting on with Teddy," Lily said her eyes rising to the ceiling.

"Let them come down in their own time, you don't know how much this'll mean to Teddy," Al said quietly.


	6. Teddy and Remus

**Teddy and Remus**

Teddy and Remus stood for a moment until the others had left for the kitchen. Teddy surveyed briefly how different the room looked in this time compared to Harry's study that he was used to before walking over to a settee followed by Remus.

Remus took a deep breath "Please could you answer something truthfully for me."

"I'm not sure you really want the answer," Teddy replied guessing what his father would want to know.

"I do," Remus said "Why did you never know me?"

Teddy sighed; he had guessed right "You died," he said it simply but the words stung as he spoke them.

Remus looked unsurprised but went slightly pale "I thought so, how? And what happened to you?"

"It was during the second wizarding war. You and my mother were fighting in the battle which ended the war and you were both killed," Teddy choked out; he rarely talked about this.

Remus couldn't believe this; he was dead! And he had left an orphaned son behind. _Merlin this will have torn Sirius, James and Peter apart_ he thought. "How old were you?"

"Less than a month," Teddy replied quietly; he hoped Remus would get past these questions quickly as he hated them.

Remus blanched "I'm so sorry –"

"Don't apologize, I'm proud of what you did, you died fighting for something you believed in, you died so the world could be a better place," Teddy smiled.

"So who brought you up then?" Remus asked curiously.

"My grandmother, Andromeda with the help of my godparents, Harry and Ginny, they've treated me like a third son."

Remus was thoughtful for a moment, "Your grandmother, is she Andromeda Tonks, Sirius's cousin? And who are harry and Ginny?"

"Harry is James and Lily's son and Ginny is his wife. And yes, she's my grandmother, her daughter is my mother," Teddy grinned.

"But – but Nymphadora is only like … six or something," Remus spluttered.

"Age is just a number," Teddy shrugged "I would married Victoire even if she was twenty years older than me, I love her."

Remus was momentarily distracted from his shock at the mention of the woman "Who's Victoire?"

"My wife, oh and by the way James isn't the only one with grandchildren, you have a granddaughter called Dora Lupin, she's four," Teddy smiled proudly.

"That's great, I'd love to meet her," Remus said with a hint of sadness knowing he would never be able to. "Are you related to the others downstairs at all?"

"Sort of I suppose, they're Victoire's cousins. Although she pretends she doesn't know _James_ after he ruined our wedding six years ago, she's quite good at holding a grudge." Teddy chuckled.

"He ruined your wedding," Remus said with wide eyes.

"Yep, he sent himself, Victoire and a couple of their other cousins to 1995," Teddy laughed "Looking back it was all quite hilarious but at the time I think I almost passed out, I'd been worried Victoire would back out at the last moment and when the bridal march started and only Dominique, Molly and Lucy came in … well it wasn't so funny."

"I can imagine," Remus chuckled "So it looks like _James _is making a habit of ruining weddings with time travel."

"I think this might be the last time," Teddy grinned "Knowing Ginny, she'll put a full body-bind curse on him and leave him at home next time there's a wedding although the way Alice and he are going; it might be his own wedding he's banned from."

"Alice who?" Remus asked curiously.

"Alice Longbottom, I think you know her grandparents," Teddy smiled.

"They aren't called Frank an Alice by any chance," Remus asked hopefully.

"That's them, why are you looking so pleased?" Teddy asked.

"I only owe Sirius fifteen Galleons now," Remus grinned.

"You made a bet on them?" Teddy guessed.

Remus nodded "Sirius betted me five Galleons they wouldn't get married, turns out I was right."

"Then why do you owe him fifteen Galleons?" teddy asked confused now.

"Oh that's because we made another bet of twenty Galleons on whether or not Lily and James would get married, I lost that one but bearing in mind that we made it on the day Lily cursed James's hair off and James looked ready to kill her, I think I was entitled to believe they wouldn't get married," Remus chuckled t the memory.

"Sounds like your school days were never boring," Teddy grinned.

"When you're best friends with people like Sirius and James it's impossible to have a boring life," Remus grinned.

"I know the feeling, I grew up with the Weasleys," Teddy chuckled.

Remus laughed "Speaking of the Weasleys, who is Rose getting married too?"

"My second cousin, Scorpius Malfoy," Teddy replied.

If Remus was shocked by this he didn't show it but asked with a smile "Who did that go down with they're parents?"

"Rose's dad got so drunk he slept on the couch for a month. Scorpius's dad wasn't so bad although he also got drunk. Hermione and Astoria – their mothers – have ended up as good friends but all I can say is they're lucky Lucius Malfoy isn't around," Teddy finished laughing with his father.

They talked on for a few more minutes, Teddy told his father about his time at school and his daughter enjoying every moment of just being able to talk to his dad, before they headed downstairs to join the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is short, I don't think I did it justice but I found it really hard to write about Remus and Teddy meeting so I hope you're happy but I'll understand if you aren't. I should have the next chapter up soon. <strong>

**Oh and I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've been on holiday :)**


	7. Ron's Discovery

**Ron's Discovery **

"Ron!" Hermione Weasley called entering the kitchen of the Manor "RON! If I find your drinking before the service even starts –"

"I'm not," Ron replied moodily emerging from the hallway "Honestly if Muriel isn't dead by tomorrow I'll kill her myself."

"Ronald!" Hermione glared "She's an elderly woman; you can't go around giving out death threats."

"Hermione, she's ancient not elderly, I mean who actually lives to a hundred and thirty six? Oh yes, no one! The old bat just lectured me for about fifteen minutes about how I'm a disgrace allowing Rose to marry someone from Death Eater descent. It's not like I had a choice in the matter."

"Ron, just ignore her, she's not worth it, you're anything but a disgrace and we both know Scorpius is anything but a Death Eater, Rose is lucky to have him and vice versa," Hermione smiled.

"Just a pity about the in-laws, eh," Ron muttered.

"Astoria's a lovely woman," Hermione said, "Malfoy on the other hand … well he's not as bad as he was."

Ron snorted in disbelief.

Angelina popped into the kitchen "Hermione, it's time for you to get seated and have any of you seen Fred, James and Lucy? I'm worried they're up to something, although Ginny assures me that if James knows what's good for him he'll be behaving. And Victoire's looking for Teddy, Dora needs her flowers and Molly told me that Fred, Al and James left Scorpius in charge of ushering so I need a word with Fred about that."

"So much drama, I'm sure they're fine, they went up to see Rose I think Teddy is up there too so there won't be any trouble," George said following Angelina into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't bet on it, come on, your Mum will murder us if we are seated," Angelina muttered

"It's awful out there, Mum's in absolute bits. You know it's all 'I can't believe my Rose is getting married, seems like only yesterday it was Ron' then cue some hysterical crying. Rose should've listened to my advice and eloped," George said shaking his head as Angelina grabbed his hand and they headed out to the marquee.

"Trust George to recommend they elope, it would have made the whole thing worse remember Mum's face when George casually let it drop at dinner that he and Angelina were married," Ron smirked at the memory.

"Well it's time then," Hermione smiled "You go and get Rose and get the rest of them down before you come they need to be seated."

She gave him a swift kiss and headed out after George and Angelina. Ron sighed as he watched his wife's retreating figure; he'd been dreading this moment for months on end.

However when he arrived upstairs he was surprised to find Alice alone in the room kneeling on the floor with her red-brown hair a frazzled mess and her wand out pointing it at a pile of broken glass, some sand and a gold chain.

"Alice, where's Rose," Ron asked suspiciously.

Alice jumped at the sound of his voice "Mr Weasley!"

"It's Ron, Alice," Ron sighed "Do I have to constantly remind you that you make me sound old every time you call me Mr Weasley."

"Sorry Mr Weas – I mean Ron," Alice blushed.

"So where's Rose and the rest of them, the ceremony's about to start," Ron went on.

"Damnit," Alice muttered "Well you see, Mr … err Ron, Rose is lost."

"Lost?"

"In time," Alice added.

Ron gaped at her so she quickly elaborated, "Last night I came straight here after work because all the guests were staying here and I accidentally had this with me. I left it on the dresser but my idiot of a boyfriend thought he'd bring to me when I went to get Dora's flowers only he ran straight into Lucy and the Time Turner broke and I have no idea where they are and Rose took off her necklace so we can't contact her via Hermione's necklace."

Alice had said this all in one breath so Ron continued to stare at her.

"I'm really sorry, I think I can fix it though," she said hurriedly.

"So you're telling me Rose, Al, James, Lily, Teddy, Fred, Lucy and Teddy are missing in time with no way of contacting them," Ron said after a moment.

Alice nodded weakly.

"Oh bloody hell," said Ron before his face split into an enormous grin.

"What in Merlin's name is there to smile about? Your daughter is lost in time!" Alice stared at him in disbelief.

"The wedding will have to be postponed," Ron replied gleefully.

"Mr Weasley, please be reasonable your daughter is missing, she could be in danger for all I know," Alice said slightly frantically.

"Ron! Where is everyone, Hermione sent me up to get you," came Harry Potter's voice down the corridor.

"We have a situation," Ron replied as Harry entered the room.

"Tell me it has nothing to do with James," Harry sighed.

"Well it's partly his fault but I'll have to take some of the blame as well, I shouldn't have had the time turner with me," Alice sighed before going back to performing non-verbal spells on the broken time turner.

Harry looked from the time turner to the empty room to Ron's gleeful face to Alice's frantic face and paled.

"Tell me he hasn't done it again," he said quietly.

"He has," Alice said through gritted teeth.

"Who's with him?"

"Lily, Al, Teddy, Lucy, Fred and Rose," Ron replied.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Harry sank into an armchair "I almost feel sorry for him, Ginny'll go through him."

"We need to do something, I can fix this but one of you has to tell the guests," Alice sighed.

"Harry can do it, it's his son's fault," Ron said quickly.

"Not happening, it's your daughter's wedding," Harry disagreed.

"How about I tell them," said Roxanne Weasley from the doorway.

"Did you hear all that?" Harry asked not quite sure Roxanne was the best person to overhear such a conversation; she was a pro at causing mayhem where it wasn't needed.

She nodded "I have the perfect explanation for the guests, Rose – with the help of the rest of them – ran away because she couldn't face marrying Scorpius as she really loves …" Roxanne thought for a moment, 'Lysander Scamander."

"Roxanne, I don't think that's a good idea, Lysander is only fifteen, still at school and Scorpius already doesn't like him that much. Also his parents are here. Roxanne, stop!" called Harry but it was too late she was already half way downstairs.

"She really is George's daughter," Ron said letting out a low whistle.

"Tell me about it," Harry groaned "Alice are you sure you can fix that?"

"I think so, I work with them all the time at work but they've never been smashed before," she replied.

"Can I help you in anyway?" Harry offered.

"Why don't you two go downstairs and stop Roxanne or at least make sure everyone knows she's lying," Alice suggested.

"Suppose we'll have too," Ron sighed as he left feeling quite pleased with himself that he knew where the Firewhiskey was.

Harry chuckled as he followed his friend; who would have thought that after all he'd gone through he would always end up with even more chaos such as calming down distraught guests at his niece's wedding to his school enemy's son.

**Author's Note: I put this chapter in because I didn't do something like this in my last time travel story but I thought it would add to the story. But don't worry they'll be more Marauders next chapter :) **


	8. While We're Waiting

**While We're Waiting**

"So while we're waiting for Moony and his son who looks about ten years older than him to come down," James smirked.

"Hate to break it to you but you have a grandson here who is three years older than you," Fred laughed.

James scowled but continued "I want to hear about you two." He pointed at Albus and _Lily._

"What about me?" Lucy pretended to look hurt.

"Oh and you too," James said quickly.

"Well in that case why doesn't Al go first, you might be _very _interested by his full name," Lucy smiled brightly.

"Lucy, shut up," Al hissed knowing James and Sirius would be far from impressed by his middle name.

"What's interesting about your name?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nothing," Al said quickly.

"Just tell us, it can't be that bad," Sirius said.

"Fine but you asked for it, I know you won't like it," Al took a deep breath "Albus Severus Potter."

James and Sirius gaped at him in absolute shook and disbelief. _How could my godson name his son after that greasy git? _Sirius thought angrily.

"You're bloody joking, right?" James said looking to the other time travellers.

"Nope, that's his name," _James _confirmed.

"BLOODY HELL, WHAT WAS HARRY THINKING?" James shouted.

"WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME DID HARRY NAME YOU AFTER THAT GIT WHO HASN'T HEARD OF SHAMPOO?" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius! Please don't insult him, you know I hate it," Lily said; even though she was no longer friends with Snape, she hated hearing Sirius and James insult him. She turned to Al while James and Sirius continued to rant, "I'm sure there's a good reason why your parents named you that," she said kindly.

Al smiled at her thankful that at least one of the three wasn't taking his name badly. "Yes, Dad says I was named after the bravest man he ever knew. Snape played a major role in the defeat of Voldemort. Mum says he helped protect Dad and for that she's thankful but I don't think she liked him that much."

"Yeah, Mum and Uncle Ron say he was a git and bullied everyone who was a Gryffindor when they were at school," _Lily _nodded.

James and Sirius stopped yelling and looked at Al and _Lily_ in disbelief.

"What did Snape do to help defeat Voldemort? He's a Death Eater," Sirius said staring at Al.

"Well at least your Mum knows he's git," James muttered "And how did he manage to bully the pupils of Hogwarts?"

"Snape protected our son," Lily said softly.

"In answer to all of your questions," Rose said "Snape was on our side after … err … something bad happened on Halloween in 1981. He lied to Voldemort and spied for Dumbledore. He managed to bully the Gryffindors because he was the Potions master for years and yes, he protected Uncle Harry."

It took a moment for Lily, James and Sirius to take this in. Lily could hardly take it in; Severus had switched sides! He had lied to the most feared Dark Wizard to protect her son! _Oh Sev, thank you. Thank you so much!_

James wasn't sure how he felt about this; of course he was grateful to Snape for what he had done to protect his son and at a great personal risk as well. But he couldn't get rid of the reason that he had hated Snape in the first place; Snape had been Lily's best friend, her first friend and he'd been jealous of Snape who got on so well with Lily when she wouldn't even talk to him (James) without insulting her. But that was different now; Lily loved James and refused to talk about Snape because it hurt her too much.

Sirius spoke up first, very slowly he said, "So Snape was a spy for our side."

"Yes," Fred confirmed "Although it doesn't stop him being a git, his portrait always sneered at us when we were in trouble and got sent to the Head's office to see McGonagall."

"Why has he got a portrait in the Head's office?" Sirius asked now completely bewildered.

"Oh, Rose forgot to mention that, he was headmaster of Hogwarts for a year," Fred answered.

"Blimey," Sirius muttered "What will the world come to in the future."

"But that means that Dumbledore's no longer headmaster, I mean if Snape was headmaster and you said McGonagall is now," Lily said coming out of her revive.

"Well that is a long story," Al said "And we did tell you we'd tell you when Teddy and Remus came back down."

"Oh, of course," Lily smiled having a bad feeling that Dumbledore was dead "Why don't you continue about yourself."

"Sure," Al replied "Well there isn't much else to tell as you know I was a Ravenclaw. Well I played Seeker at school, I would probably have been Quidditch Captain but Flitwick gave it to Scorpius instead. He played Beater. I'm currently training to be an Auror and I'm twenty."

"Cool, I'm training to be an Auror as well although I'm not staring till August though; it's hard to get into the training programme. There are a lot of applicants," James smiled.

"Well it helps when your Dad is Head-Auror, like Al's, he got into the training problem easily," Lucy laughed.

"Oh yes, Harry's Head Auror," James beamed proudly.

"Well, Prongs he did defeat old Voldy," Sirius pointed out.

"Good point, Padfoot," James chuckled wishing Remus would hurry down so he could hear the full story.

"So what about you two lovely ladies," Sirius said to Lucy and _Lily_.

"Please, you're old enough to be my grandfather," _Lily _smirked "In fact; you're my grandad's best mate."

"Too bad, Padfoot," James laughed while Lily rolled her eyes.

"I've just left Hogwarts, when I was there I was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain for two years, I've played Seeker since my second year. I wasn't prefect though, Neville thought I needed to learn to behave myself before I was given such titles," _Lily _laughed.

"That sounds familiar, eh Padfoot," James laughed.

"I take it that you two weren't prefects then," Rose guessed.

"Nope, that was Remus and I," Lily smiled "Although for some reason I still can't fathom, Dumbledore made this prat, Head Boy."

"Oi! As you know, I was a very good Head-Boy," James said.

"Really brilliant," Sirius said sarcastically "Especially when you were on patrol and you spent the whole time snogging the Head-Girl."

Fred, Lucy, _James, Lily _and Al burst out laughing.

"We didn't spend the _whole _time snogging," Lily said blushing.

"Just a large amount of it," James said smugly.

"Prat," Lily hit him playfully.

"You love me anyway," James grinned.

"You know I do," said Lily.

"Okay I'm cutting in here before you two start snogging again," Sirius smirked.

"Sod off, Padfoot," James retorted.

"So Lucy, you aren't my best mate's granddaughter," Sirius turned to Lucy and winked.

"No, but you're still about forty years older than me," Lucy pointed out.

"Age is just a number," Sirius shrugged.

"Sorry, but I'm taken," Lucy smirked.

"Yes, by about twenty different guys," Fred added.

Lucy glared at him, "what's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing, just every time I see you, you're with a different bloke," Fred smirked.

Rose sensed an argument coming so quickly intervened "Lucy, I think Sirius wanted to hear about you."

"Fine, well I'm twenty two, I'm a barmaid in the Three Broomsticks and I played Beater for Hufflepuff as you know and was Quidditch Captain for my last three years of school. And that's about it," Lucy said impatiently.

"So you know Madam Rosmerta then," Sirius smiled; she had always had a soft spot for the Marauders.

"Yes, she's my boss although she's getting quite old now," Lucy said sadly "I've heard people saying she should retire but she has faithful customers who are always saying the pub wouldn't be the same without her – and I quite agree – so she won't retire."

"Good on her, I bet we're some those faithful customers, eh," James grinned.

Lucy sent her cousins a pleading look but they just looked back at her blankly "Err, yeah."

"Knew that would be the case, we've known Rosmerta for years," James said happily.

Lily noticed her hesitation but said nothing of it; she had a feeling that she definitely didn't want to know why Lucy had sent that look to her cousins. She decided to change the subject by asking something she'd been wondering, "Who did Remus marry then?"

"I was wondering that myself," James nodded oblivious to what his girlfriend had been thinking of Lucy's hesitation.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," _James _chuckled "I think Sirius especially will be particularly interested."

"What? He didn't marry one of my horrible cousins, did he?" Sirius shuddered.

"Not one of your horrible ones," _Lily _said slyly.

"But the only one who isn't horrible is Dromeda and she's married to Ted and they have a daughter," Sirius said thoroughly confused then he saw the time travellers laughing "What? You don't mean … no way … he didn't marry Dora did he?"

"Well the thing is, he did," Rose grinned. James and Sirius burst into fits of laughter.

"Who's Dora?" Lily asked puzzled.

"Andromeda's daughter," Al answered.

"And that is funny how?" questioned Lily.

"Dora's only six," Sirius managed through his laughter.

Lily contemplated this for a moment "Well if she makes Remus happy then what's the problem."

"He's twelve years older than her," Sirius smirked.

"Well like you said earlier, Sirius, age is just a number," Lily replied coolly.

"I said that?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, when you were hitting on Lucy," James grinned.

"Oh well," Sirius said airily then a grin split onto his face "This means Moony and I are family."

"Technically you're related to James as well," Rose said "Although it's very distantly and by marriage. You see Teddy married our cousin Victoire who is Uncle Harry's niece and you're Harry's Dad."

"Wow this is brilliant," Sirius whooped.

"Not really, I mean we were already family anyway," James shrugged "You've lived here since you were sixteen and we are the Marauders."

"I know but now its official," Sirius said happily "Pity Wormtail doesn't fit into the family tree as well."

Dark looks crossed the time traveller's faces at the mention of the man who betrayed the three sitting in front of them but no one noticed.

"Yes it's a pity," _Lily _muttered.

It was at that moment when Teddy and Remus emerged from the hallway. They were both smiling but there was a shadow of sadness in Remus's eyes.

"Finally," Fred said pretending to check his non-existent watch "I was wondering if we were going to have to send a search party."

"Shut up, Fred," _Lily _whacked him on the back of the head. She glared at him; didn't he know that Teddy had dreamt of meeting his dad for his entire life?

"Moony!" Sirius said happily "You owe me fifteen Galleons but I'll knock a Knut off because of family discount."

"So you heard about Dora then," Remus said going slightly red.

"You bet we did, you sly old dog," James smirked smacking his friend on the back.

"Okay so enough laughing at my expense," said Remus helping himself to a bar of chocolate from the sideboard.

"Yes, I think that I would like to hear about my son and Voldemort now," Lily turned to the time travellers.

"Okay, we did promise," Al sighed.

Teddy looked at them in shook.

"You told them about Harry," he whispered to Rose.

"It slipped out and Lily made us promise to tell her when you and your Dad came back downstairs," Rose replied.

"But they can't know, it'll mess time up completely," Teddy pointed out.

"Teddy, you're a smart guy, you must realise that us just being here could mess up time," Rose sighed "We'll have to wipe their memories. We had to do it when we went back to 1995 on your wedding day."

"Oh, of course," Teddy said heavily; he didn't want his father to not remember him. "Well I suppose I'll begin this exciting tale. It all began on 31st October 1981 …"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the last chapter I put up went down quite well so I'm going to do another chapter from 2026 when Roxanne tells everyone about Rose but I'm going to do at least one more chapter with the Marauders first.**


	9. Harry's Tale Part 1

**Harry's Tale**

_Previously:_

"_Teddy, you're a smart guy, you must realise that us just being here could mess up time," Rose sighed "We'll have to wipe their memories. We had to do it when we went back to 1995 on your wedding day."_

"_Oh, of course," Teddy said heavily; he didn't want his father to not remember him. "Well I suppose I'll begin this exciting tale. It all began on 31__st__ October 1981 …"_

* * *

><p>"Hold on, you said that was the night Snape joined our side," Lily interrupted.<p>

"We can't even go one sentence of this story without being interrupted," Fred muttered. Lily and Rose glared at him and then grinned at each other.

"Well technically it was a bit before that night but the events of that night sealed the deal I think," Rose answered.

"Okay," Lily nodded "Go on, Teddy."

"As I was saying on Halloween, Harry was just over a year old when … Voldemort came after him," Teddy went on.

Remus, Sirius, James and Lily gaped.

"He was only one!" Sirius exclaimed "Why the bloody hell was Voldemort chasing my godson when he was a baby?"

"It wasn't our fault was it? We didn't anger Voldemort did we," Lily asked quickly; she had heard of people's children being taken by Voldemort because of their parents mistakes.

"Of course not," _Lily _assured her causing her grandmother to relax slightly.

"Well it was about a year before this Halloween that a Prophecy was made," Teddy said "A Prophecy that stated that the one to vanquish the Dark Lord was approaching. He was to have power that Voldemort knew not. He would be born as the seventh month died to parents who had escaped Voldemort three times."

"And that meant Harry," James said quietly becoming increasingly worried for his future son and Lily.

"Yes," Teddy nodded. "And someone overheard the prophecy – well the first part at least – and told Voldemort what had been said."

"Who the hell would do that," Sirius spluttered angrily, vowing he would make them pay.

"This is the bit you might not be too pleased to hear especially you Grandma," Al sighed.

Lily knew in an instance exactly who had overheard "No, he wouldn't," she said quietly "he was my friend."

"Well he didn't realise at the time that the prophecy was about your family, if he had know he wouldn't have told Voldemort," Teddy sighed heavily.

"And that makes it a whole lot better, Severus still sold someone over to Voldemort," Lily muttered.

"Wait, you mean it was Snape," Remus said angrily "_Snape _betrayed Lily and James."

"Ah, you weren't here when we explained Snape made a lot of mistakes but he switched sides in the end and saved Daddy's life," _Lily _said quickly.

"Although he was a git in the process," Fred added.

"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," Lucy smirked.

"Made a lot of mistakes! Are you telling me that you don't mind the fact that Snape betrayed them," Sirius said angrily.

"Of course we mind," _James _assured him.

"But when he realised what he had done he was beyond furious with himself," Albus said "But after speaking with Dumbledore he realised the full consequences of his actions and joined our side all the while lying to Voldemort about his loyalty."

The Marauders and Lily digested this and then looked back to Teddy indicating he should continue.

"Snape was able to tell Dumbledore that it was Harry that the prophecy referred too as it could have also been Neville Longbottom," Teddy explained.

"Is he Alice and Frank's son?" Lily interrupted.

"Yes, he's also _James's _girl's Dad," Lucy added.

"And he's Herbology Professor and Head of Gryffindor at the moment … well not at this moment … forty-eight years in the future at this moment … hold on that doesn't really make sense … oh this time travel," Rose groaned.

"So you're dating your old Professor's daughter," Sirius laughed.

"What's wrong with that," _James _said defensively.

"Is it not a bit weird, I couldn't imagine doing that," Sirius shrugged.

"Well Professor Neville is a family friend so technically I've known Alice since she was born, I just didn't really notice her until she was like seventeen," _James _replied.

"Professor Neville?" Remus asked faintly amused.

"Oh yes, Mum always told us that we had to call him Professor to show him respect but he's basically one of our uncles and he'd _Lily's_ godfather so we found it quite hard to call him Professor Longbottom," Al explained.

"And then Al did the horrific thing of accidently calling him Neville during class on his first day in Herbology," _James _smirked.

"And he thought he was going to get expelled for sure, the drama queen," Fred laughed. Al glared.

"I did not," he retorted.

"You so did, anyway Neville pretended to be a very strict teacher and gave him detention not realising that Al would take him seriously. And Al got all upset and flustered and called him Professor Neville by accident," Fred grinned.

"And from that day on we all called him Professor Neville," _James _finished.

"You two are horrible, leave poor Al alone" Rose said smacking them on the backs of their heads while Al laughed. "How would you like it if I started telling embarrassing stories about you?"

"Well you already told them about my ingenious way of asking Alice out," James pointed out.

"Fred, remember the time you professed your love for McGonagall at breakfast," _Lily _said innocently.

"You didn't strike me as the type to go for women sixty years older than you," James smirked.

"That was because of Dominique, she dared me too. The forfeit was to snog Roxy," Fred said looking revolted at the thought.

"I would have kissed the girl before I professed love for McGonagall," Sirius said at a loss to why Fred had picked the option he did.

"I would have except for the fact that Roxy is my little sister," Fred replied grimacing.

James, Sirius and Remus laughed.

"I see your dilemma," Remus chuckled.

"The best part was he got a week's detention," Lucy giggled.

"Why did all the interesting stuff happen _after_ I left Hogwarts?" Teddy wondered absentmindedly.

"Well because I came of course," _Lily _answered smirking.

"Yes, _Lily_, I'm sure that's the reason," Teddy rolled his eyes "Anyways aren't we getting a bit off track."

"Yes, we are," Rose agreed and continued "Well Dumbledore decided that the best idea was for James, Lily and Harry to go into hiding."

James groaned "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not," Teddy sighed knowing that confinement to one house did not seem very inviting. "You had a secret keeper who alone could tell people where you were."

"That'll have been Sirius then," James said confidently.

Teddy looked over to Rose who was sitting opposite him wondering how to tell them what had happened in relation to the secret keeper.

However it was Lucy who spoke up "There is really no easy way to tell you this but … your secret keeper betrayed you to Voldemort."

The whole room froze, the time travellers were watching the others as if waiting for a bomb to explode.

"I would never betray James, never," Sirius croaked "He's like my brother."

Lucy suddenly realised her mistake "No, no Sirius, you didn't betray them."

Sirius seemed to relax slightly but now there was anger in his eyes "Then who did, you better tell me because I need to rip them to shreds."

"Tell me it wasn't me," Remus said looking straight at Lucy.

"It was Peter," Lily said softly; she felt as if she's known all along. He of course would have been the least likely candidate for secret keeper so they must have made him it in the hope that Voldemort wouldn't know who it was. But she could barely believe it. "Wasn't it?"

Instead of looking at Lily, Al looked his grandfather straight in the eye and said "yes, it was. I'm so sorry."

Remus clenched his teeth finding himself too angry to form words. Sirius was swearing rather viciously and growling about the things he was going to do to 'that filthy little rat' but if anyone had looked him straight in the eyes they would have seen them burning with pain at the betrayal of one of his best friends of seven years.

James couldn't believe what he was hearing, in fact he refused to believe it. Peter could not have betrayed him, it was impossible, Peter was one of his best friends who he had done everything with since he was eleven. He was vaguely aware of Lily trying to comfort him and could just about make out Sirius's angry voice. Suddenly it all made sense as he looked Lily straight in the eyes. Peter had joined the Death Eaters and was passing information about the Order to Voldemort. That was why he was barely around these days. James was prepared to bet that Mrs Pettigrew was in perfect health and Peter hadn't been visiting her at all but going to the Death Eaters. _Why Peter _he wondered_._ He began to feel slightly sick as this all came crashing down on him, he remembered that Peter was 'visiting his sick mother' today.

"I need a minute," he said aloud grabbing Lily's hand and heading for the living room.

"Do you mind?" Remus asked in a strange voice indicating that he would like to go for a minute as well.

"Not at all," Teddy assured him and both Remus and Sirius followed Lily and James.

* * *

><p>"So you still think this was the best thing to do?" Teddy asked.<p>

"What? Tell them?" Fred asked "I don't know. It's not like we can do anything about it now."

"I suppose," Teddy sighed.

"What are we going to do anyway," Rose burst out rather suddenly and loudly "I still can't believe this is happening."

"Tell me about it," Al muttered "Most wizards haven't even gone back in time one hour and we've gone back a couple of decades … twice."

"You don't seem to understand the seriousness of this," Rose snapped "Scorpius has been worried for months that I was not going to turn up -"

"Trust me I know about that, he keeps telling me that your Dad has planned out the perfect way to sabotage your wedding," Al cut in.

Rose ignored him "And how the hell are we going to get home?"

"Rose Weasley, I am appalled! Did you just curse," Lucy said sternly.

"SHUT UP LUCY!" Rose screamed slightly hysterically.

"Calm down, Rose, it's all going to be alright," _Lily_ comforted her. "You can just use your locket to contact Aunt Hermione like last time."

"I wish I could but Mum took it off. She wanted me to wear this necklace, Dad gave it to her years ago," Rose sighed.

"Wow, I didn't know Uncle Ron had such good taste, it's beautiful," Lucy said walking around the table to have a better look.

"It could be the most beautiful necklace in the world for all I care; can it contact your mum, Rose?" Fred asked.

"No," Rose moaned sinking into an armchair in the corner putting her hands over her face.

"Well that's just brilliant," Fred muttered sarcastically.

_James _spoke up "But Alice was there, she was in the doorway. She was the last thing I saw before it went black."

"Sounds like some soppy romance," Al sniggered.

"But don't you see," _James _continued ignoring Al "She knows what happened and she works with Time Turners in the Ministry. She'll know what to do."

Rose looked up at him as if she'd never seen him before "You're right, _James_! Oh _James _I could kiss you right now!"

"Err, I'd rather you didn't, I don't approve of incest and quite frankly Scorpius and Alice would be to say the least annoyed," _James _replied smirking.

"Oh shut up," Rose laughed for the first time since arriving "At least I know that moment of intelligence hasn't wiped out your normal, annoying self."

"So Alice will be able to tell Scorpius what's happened," _Lily _smiled at her cousin.

"There is only one problem, she has no idea which point of time we're in and the Time Turner smashed," Teddy pointed out.

"Don't be such a pessimist," said Lucy helping herself to the bar of chocolate that Remus hadn't finished.

"I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic," Teddy retorted.

"Whatever," Lucy shrugged "they're the same thing in my book."

"Just because you not smart enough to know the difference," _Lily _teased.

"Oi, do I have to remind you that I got ten OWLs and eight NEWTs," Lucy smirked.

Fred laughed "I don't think we'll ever forget Molly's face when she realised her supposedly-dumb-twin-sister-who-didn't-bother-to-turn-up-to-class-at-times-and-never-did-homework-because-she-was-to-busy-snogging-some-random-bloke got ten Outstandings in her OWLs while Molly only got nine and one Exceeds Expectations."

"It's her own fault for insisting we open our results in front of the whole family," Lucy smirked "She just wanted to make sure everyone knew she was cleverer than me. The thing she didn't know was that I actually spent hours revising."

Everyone burst out laughing and it was at that moment Remus and Sirius returned.

* * *

><p>"How are you," Rose asked impulsively and then kicked herself for tactlessness.<p>

"I've been better," Sirius said rather stonily.

"Lily and James will be back in a few minutes," Remus added.

Teddy nodded "Are you sure you want to hear the rest?"

"Yes, it can't get any worse can it," Sirius chuckled once without humour. Remus looked his son in the face and internally groaned; from the look on Teddy's face things could obviously get a lot worse.

"Oh by the way Remus, I sort of ate your chocolate," Lucy said trying to ease the tension.

"You did what?" Remus said angrily.

Lucy hadn't been expecting this reaction "I'm sorry but it was just too tempting."

"And you didn't even ask," Remus continued angrily.

"I'm really sorry," Lucy said quickly not noticing Fred and _James _laughing behind her.

"There's no need to be, he's only messing," Fred laughed.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

Now the whole room except Sirius was laughing. "Lucy, I'm not a Marauder for nothing," Remus grinned.

"You were joking," Lucy realised feeling incredibly stupid.

"Oh course he was," Teddy laughed causing his hair to flash yellow something that seemed to awaken Sirius from his brooding.

"Did your hair just go yellow?" he asked wondering if like Dora he was a Metamorphmagus.

Teddy nodded "I'm a Metamorphmagus, hence why my hair is bright blue to start with."

"I thought you'd just dyed it like those Muggles do," Sirius shrugged "Dora's signature colour is bubblegum pink. The bright colour thing must run in the family."

"You mean my mum," Teddy guessed.

"Well what other Dora's do I know," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you don't know any other Dora's but it's just my daughter is also called Dora although it isn't short for anything like my mum's name," Teddy replied.

"You have a daughter!" Sirius exclaimed "Wow, Moony you're a granddad as well as Prongs."

Remus smiled then asked Teddy "Is Dora a Metamorphmagus too?"

"Sort of," Teddy answered "She can only change her hair and eyes not the rest of her face."

"Aunt Fleur suspects the Veela gene wiped it out a bit," Rose elaborated.

"You're mother in law," Remus guessed. Teddy nodded.

"Hey," Lily said coming back into the room with James who looked rather worse for the wear.

"Well you might as well continue," he muttered sitting down still holding Lily's hand.

Teddy had a feeling that Peter's betrayal was worse to James than his own death but knew he wouldn't take Lily's well at all but took a deep breath and continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't believe how long it's been since I updated. The next chapter is the rest of 'Harry's Tale' and the one following will be in 2026 when Roxanne tells everyone that Rose has run off with Lysander tehe :)<strong>


	10. Harry's Tale Part 2

**Harry's Tale Part 2 **

"Well it was a week before Halloween when you decided to change your secret keeper from Sirius to Peter," Teddy went on.

James closed his eyes not wanting to hear what happened because of that decision.

"And Peter sold them out," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

_James _nodded "Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow on the night of Halloween."

The Marauders and Lily were all holding their breath while the time travellers all looked rather depressed and were getting more and more so as the story went on.

"Just tell us what happened and stop avoiding it," Sirius burst out unable to stand the tension.

"James, you answered the door," Rose said sadly "You told Lily to take Harry and run. You … you were killed."

"NO," Lily cried out although she had seen it coming; she couldn't live without James, he could not be dead. "No, that can't have happened. Don't lie to me. Please, tell it's not true."

"I'm not lying," Rose choked out hating the pain that was etched over Lily, Remus and Sirius's faces.

James put his arms around Lily as she sobbed silently into his chest. The fact that he was going to die in just over two years didn't bother him as much as the fact that Peter had betrayed him and Lily. Or the fact that there was a chance Lily didn't make it out of this situation either. The only light he could see in this was that at least his son survived; well his grandchildren in front of him were living proof.

Remus felt a lump rise in his throat as he watched his best friend. He couldn't grasp the fact that James was going to die. It was an impossibility, it couldn't happen. James had been the first person to ever befriend him, he hadn't abandoned him when he found out he was a werewolf. He had broken the law in order to help Remus during his transformations. Remus could think of no better friend than James – except Sirius of course – and the fact that he was going to die so young tore Remus apart.

Sirius could feel himself shaking. Rose's words were replaying over and over again in his head but he was barely grasping the meaning of them. Sirius stared in horror at James as he finally grasped the meaning of the words. James was closer to him then any of his family. In fact James and Mrs Potter were basically his family (Mr Potter had been as well before he died). Sirius was seeing all his memories with James flash before his eyes; their first flying lesson when Lily whacked them both over the head with a broom, their first prank together, their first detention, their first transformation into Animagi, the shock when James received his Head Boy badge, the shock when after seven hundred and eleven refusals Lily finally said yes to James, their final train journey back to King's Cross. Sirius could honestly not think of a time in his life when he had felt worse and the distress was only increased when he remembered it was all because of Peter their supposed friend.

Rose decided to continue so as not to prolong the story "Well Lily ran upstairs with Harry to his nursery and tried to barricade the door but it was no use Voldemort blasted it out of the way. He told Lily to get out of the way and she would be spared."

"He offered that," Lily sounded disgusted "How could he think for one moment I wouldn't do all I could to protect my son."

"It was because you didn't move away that Daddy survived," _Lily _said "You saved him with love. You sacrificed yourself so he could live. Voldemort never suspected love would get in the way of his plan, he was an idiot. When he tried to kill Harry the curse back-fired and almost killed Voldemort himself."

"You saved him, Lily," James said into Lily's hair.

Lily nodded "I guess I did. There are things worth dying for."

"Oh Merlin, Lily," James moaned covering his eyes with his hands "I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault. If only I hadn't changed the secret keeper, if only I'd fought Voldemort off, if only I'd stopped him from going after you and Harry."

"James, don't you dare blame yourself," Lily said sharply "I'm pretty sure we all had a say in the secret keeper business and you know that if Voldemort wants to kill someone then they're as good as dead."

"Except Harry," Remus cut in still not over the shock that now not only himself and his future wife were dead but two of best friends were dead at the hands of another of his best friends.

"Yes, James, our son survived and he defeated Voldemort and got married and had his own children," Lily smiled weakly.

"You're right, I suppose there are some things worth dying for," James agreed gloomily "I just wish you could have lived as well."

"And I feel the same about you James, but at least we'll still be together even if we're … dead," Lily gripped his hand tightly.

"Hold on," said Sirius speaking up for the first time in a while "we could stop all this happening. We could make sure I'm your secret keeper and then you won't be betrayed and … k-killed."

Rose and Al shared a look.

"Sirius if only it was that easy. But if we change your future the whole world as we know it will be ruined, we might not even be born," Al explained.

"So you're saying I just have to stand around and see my friends get killed and do nothing about it just so that you're born," Sirius said angrily.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's not quite like that, in the end we're going to go back to 2026 hopefully and when we do, we're going to have to erase your memories," Fred said.

"You mean we won't remember anything," James gaped.

"Its better that way," Lily sighed "How could we go on knowing exactly how and when we were supposed to die. Knowing when we're going to get married-"

"And when you're going to have a baby," Fred added in.

"And that," nodded Lily blushing slightly. "James, we just can't know all that imagine trying to live our lives normally."

"Lily's right," Remus said heavily.

Sirius looked far from happy but nodded grudgingly "well what happened to Harry then?"

"You looked after him of course, you're his godfather," James smiled at him.

"Err … actually that's not what happened," Teddy said feeling awful telling them all this bad news. "You see Dumbledore and Dad and the Order all believed Sirius was still your secret keeper and therefore he was arrested and sent to Azkaban for life."

"HE WAS WHAT!" James exploded.

Sirius paled at the thought of going to Azkaban.

"The only living people who knew about the change of secret keeper were Sirius and Peter," _James_ explained "Sirius attempted to kill Peter but then Peter faked his death by cutting off his finger and transforming into a rat. He also murdered twelve innocent muggles and the Ministry arrested Sirius on the charge of mass murderer."

Remus and James looked furious while Sirius and Lily seemed disbelieving.

"So where did Harry go?" Lily pressed.

"To live with Moony," said Sirius confidently.

Remus shook his head "I doubt the Ministry would allow that, I'm a werewolf after all."

"Alice and Frank then?" Lily said slightly desperately.

Al shook his head "They were tortured into insanity by the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr."

"No," Lily gasped tearfully.

"You don't mean my bloody cousin and her husband and brother in law," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Unfortunately yes," Al sighed.

"If anyone deserves to die, it's that foul bitch," Sirius muttered.

"Don't worry; our Grandma Weasley took care of her," Lucy said smugly.

"Thank her for me won't you," Sirius grinned for the first time in a while.

"What about Marlene McKinnon?" Lily asked thinking of her other best friend.

"Her whole family was murdered," Teddy said sadly. Remus was now getting extremely worried; every single one of his closet friends was dead, insane, imprisoned or faking death. He was going to have a very hard life he predicted.

"Oh Merlin, not Marlene too," Lily sobbed. Suddenly a horrific thought occurred to her; there seemed to be only one person left to which Harry could be left with. "No, not her," Lily gasped "Harry can't have been left with _her_."

"Who are you talking about?" James asked.

"Petunia, my sister," Lily said begging the time travellers with her eyes to tell her she was wrong.

"I'm afraid so, Harry had to live with someone who had the same blood as you so he could be protected from Voldemort until he was seventeen," Teddy sighed.

"But I thought Voldemort was gone," Lily said confused.

"Lily-flower if you remember Harry didn't destroy him until he was seventeen. Also _Lily _said that Voldemort almost died, he didn't actually die," Sirius reminded her.

"Don't call me that," Lily scowled "And of course that's what happened. Anyway Harry can't have gone to Petunia, she'll hate him for the simple reason that's he's a wizard."

"She can't be that bad," Remus tried to calm her down.

"Remus we are talking about someone who had to be talked into inviting her own sister to her wedding because her sister is a witch," Lily replied; she knew Petunia was jealous of her but it hurt her a lot that for a moment she wasn't even going to be invited to her sister's wedding. She loved Petunia and she missed her more than she let on.

"Right then," Remus muttered unsure of what to say as this was clearly a sensitive topic for Lily.

Teddy knew very little about Harry's time with the Dursleys as Harry refused to talk about it so he decided to skip to Harry's first year. "Well when Harry was eleven he started Hogwarts of course and was sorted into Gryffindor."

Fred, _James_, James and Sirius cheered and Lucy booed while Remus and Lily looked amused.

"He quickly made friends with Ron – Rose's dad – and not so quickly made friends with Hermione – Rose's mum." Teddy continued smiling.

"So they married their best friends," James chuckled.

"Yep and Dad married his best friend's little sister," _James_ grinned.

"Sounds like a good story," Remus laughed.

"Oh trust me, it is," Lucy agreed.

"Anyway at the end of Harry's first year Voldemort attempted to rise again by using a Philosopher's Stone but Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped him," Rose said.

"So that's two escapes from Voldemort by the time he's eleven," Lily said faintly.

"That number is only going to get higher," Sirius guessed.

"You're right, in Dad's second year Voldemort attempted to return again by the means or a diary which he had preserved his sixteen year old self in all the while opening the Chamber of Secrets and petrifying Muggleborns by possessing our Mum," Al explained.

Lily gasped in horror "your mother was possessed by Voldemort when she was eleven."

"You mean the Chamber of Secrets exists," Sirius said sounding very interested.

"Yes to both of you. Well Mum was taken into the Chamber and almost died but Dad saved her, killed a basilisk and stopped Voldemort from returning again," _James _said.

"That of course was very awkward," Fred smirked "For hundreds of years, adult wizards have searched for the Chamber of Secrets and in the end it's found by twelve and thirteen year old."

"Do you not mean three people?" Lily asked.

"Oh, my Mum had been petrified so it was only Uncle Harry and Dad who rescued Auntie Ginny," Rose replied sadly.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry," Lily said quickly.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault or Ginny's, she was possessed."

"So what happened in third year?" James asked.

"Sirius escaped from Azkaban," Fred grinned.

"Wicked," James and Sirius said in awe.

"No one's ever done that before," Remus grinned.

"Well actually Barty Crouch Jr did, his mother took Polyjuice potion and pretended to be him while he took Polyjuice and pretended to be her. She died in his body and was buried in Azkaban," Albus said "But Sirius's way of escape was cooler, he sneaked out in his dog form. The Dementors don't affect animals as much."

"Wicked," Sirius repeated.

"Anyway you escaped in order to kill Peter because you felt he was a threat to Harry which he probably was," Teddy went on. "Unfortunately the Ministry thought you wanted to kill Harry and stationed Dementors around Hogwarts and Harry couldn't go to Hogsmeade."

"Damnit," James groaned.

"Remus taught as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that year," Fred smiled "And taught Harry the Patronus charm. Harry's takes the form of a certain stag by the way."

"I taught at Hogwarts," Remus beamed.

"For a year just, the job's jinxed after all," Fred nodded.

"Harry can do a Patronus," grinned Lily very impressed and proud.

"Yes," _Lily _replied.

"Hold on a sec I think you are all forgetting the most important bit," James cut in smirking "I'm his Patronus."

Lily hit him playfully "prat, that's not the most important part."

"I have to agree with Prongs," Sirius laughed.

"I was just wondering, could you show us your Animagus forms?" Rose asked curiously.

James and Sirius grinned.

"We'd love too," Sirius smirked.

"Now you've done it, these two are the biggest show-offs out," Remus groaned "And normally they only transform in front of Lily, Peter and I as we're the only ones who know they're Animagus."

"Don't worry Moony, we won't show off today," James winked and before the time traveller's eyes both of them transformed into a huge stag and a big shaggy dog.

"Awesome," Fred said impressed.

"I am so becoming an Animagus," Albusdecided.

"Couldn't agree with you more little bro," _James _smirked_._

_Lily_ and Rose went over to James and Sirius to have a closer look. Sirius rolled over and laughing L_ily _tickled his stomach while Rose petted the stag.

"I thought you said no showing off," Lily laughed.

Sirius stood up and bounded over to Lily and licked her face.

"SIRIUS!" she squealed wiping her cheek on her sleeve "I've told you a million times not to do that."

Lucy, Teddy, Albus, Fred and _James _were all laughing at the exchange.

"Right you two that's enough," Remus said lazily as James accidently knocked a painting off the wall with an antler. They both transformed back laughing as Remus waved his wand and the painting attached itself to the wall again.

"You're definitely Dad's Patronus," Al told James.

"Wicked," James grinned "So what happened in the rest of Harry's third year?"

"At the end of the year another prophecy was made saying Voldemort's servant was going to return to him," Teddy explained "And that night Harry met Sirius for the first time and he also met Peter."

"He met that filthy rat," Sirius growled.

"Yes, Uncle Ron's pet rat you see was in fact Peter in disguise," Lucy said gloomily.

"You mean he was around Harry all that time," said Sirius furiously.

"Yes but that's beside the point," Lucy said "The fact is that Remus also turned up and realised that you really were innocent."

"You mean I thought Sirius was guilty for twelve years," Remus said weakly.

"All the evidence pointed that way," Al sighed.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry," said Remus hoarsely.

"Don't worry about it Moony," Sirius assured him.

"So Remus and Sirius were going to kill Peter," Al went on.

James's head shot up. "Tell me they didn't."

"James, we are talking about the person who is the reason you are going to die, the reason Lily is going to die," Sirius looked at him in utter confusion.

"But I don't want him dead too," James shook his head. "And I don't want you two to become murderers as well."

"I agree with James, we're not acting on an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth thing here," Lily said sternly to Sirius.

"Well he deserves it," Remus grumbled.

"Dad stopped them from killing Peter," Al said putting James out of his misery "He told them his dad wouldn't have wanted it that way."

James and Lily smiled.

"I wouldn't have wanted it that way," James said in relief.

"So Peter escaped and returned to Voldemort," Al continued. Remus and Sirius gritted their teeth. James and Lily just looked hurt. "Then Snape turned up and tried to capture Sirius to turn him back over to the Dementors. But Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron attacked him." Sirius smirked triumphantly. "Then Dad suggested you take Peter up to the castle to prove Sirius as innocent. But when you emerged from the Shrieking Shack, Remus began to transform into a werewolf and it was at that point Peter escaped."

"NO," Remus gasped in horror "Why was I there when I knew it was a full moon."

"Dad, it's alright. No one was hurt," Teddy assured him.

Remus continued to look horrorstruck so Lucy passed him another chocolate bar in an attempt to cheer him up. He smiled weakly but didn't open it.

"Sirius got you into the forest away from everyone but got injured in the process. Harry went after Sirius and they both almost received the Dementor's Kiss," Teddy said.

Lily gasped in horror.

"But a Patronus fought off the dementors, there were over a hundred of them," _Lily _smiled. "Then Daddy passed out and woke up in the hospital wing to find out Sirius was about to be given The Kiss."

"NO" James and Remus shouted. Sirius was extremely pale.

"Don't worry, Daddy and Aunt Hermione were able to use a time turner – successfully I may add – and go back in time three hours." _Lily_ explained. "Daddy was the one who fought off the Dementors who were attacking himself and Sirius. Then Sirius escaped on a stolen Hippogriff which had been condemned to death."

"That has got to be the best escape story ever," Sirius laughed proud that it had been him involved in it.

"It wasn't your idea you know," Teddy laughed.

"I know but I was involved," Sirius grinned.

"Fair enough," Fred shrugged.

"What happened in fourth year then?" Remus asked.

"Well there was the Quidditch World Cup," said Rose grinning.

"Best thing you've said yet, who won?" James asked.

"Bulgaria caught the Snitch but Ireland won," Rose answered "Dad and uncle Harry said it was a brilliant match but Uncle Harry insists the world cup final Aunt Ginny played in was a hell of a lot better. Dad disagrees."

"Well has it ever occurred to you that Harry might just be saying that because Ginny's his wife," Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Of course that's occurred to me," Rose rolled her eyes "It's obvious that the reason Harry preferred that match was because of Aunt Ginny, he loves watching her fly."

"Well before you delve too far into my parent's love life, I think I'll continue this story," _James _cut in. "When Dad got back to school he was entered by someone else into the Triwizard Tournament."

"What! It was restarted," Sirius said in excitement.

"I don't care if it was restarted," Lily ignored him knowing full well how many people had been injured or killed in the Triwizard Tournament. "Who entered Harry?"

"Barty Crouch Jr who took Polyjuice Potion for the entire year to pretend to be Mad-Eye Moody, the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," Al answered.

"Who's Mad-Eye Moody?" James asked confused.

"Alastor Moody, I take it he's still normal-eyed Moody at this time," Teddy guessed.

"Oh Alastor Moody," James said but still looked confused about the eye bit wondering what had happened to the Head-Auror.

"Well Harry was the fourth champion along with Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Auntie Fleur," Fred explained. "The tasks must have been brilliant to watch. First they battled a dragon and then they fought merpeople and finally they completed a maze full of dark creatures and jinxes."

Lily stared at him in horror while the Marauders looked enthralled.

"You forgot the Yule Ball," Rose smirked; it was her favourite bit of this story "No one's ever going to let Dad and Uncle Harry forget it."

"What happened?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"Well it all started when Harry and Ron both got rejected by the girls they asked," Teddy said "Harry asked a girl called Cho Chang but she was going with Cedric Diggory and Ron asked Fleur but then ran away before she could answer."

Remus, Sirius and James roared with laughter.

"Sounds like a soap opera," Lily giggled.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"Muggle thing," Lily replied "And isn't Fleur now married to Ron's brother?"

"Yes, she's married to Uncle Bill," Albus nodded.

"Oh Molly and Arthur's eldest," Lily smiled; she had met the two eldest Weasleys while visiting their Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon once.

Fred nodded "That's the one. So in the end Uncle Harry asked a girl called Parvati out and got her to get her twin sister, Padma to go with Uncle Ron."

"Who'd Hermione go with?" Sirius asked.

"That's the good bit," Al smirked "She went with Viktor Krum. Apparently Uncle Ron refused to dance with Padma all night because he was huffing over her going with Krum. Dad also didn't dance at all and basically the two of them just sat and huffed."

"And Dad _finally _started to realise that he might just like my mum," Rose laughed.

Everyone was laughing by this point.

"And just as a finishing touch on a whole night of drama and jealously, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had one of their famous screaming matches in the common room," Lucy added grinning.

"Those two could honestly shout for England," _James _said shaking his head.

Rose glared at him "they aren't that bad."

"Rose, I hate to agree with him. But they are," Al sighed.

"Although they always end up snogging at the end of most of their rows," Lucy added.

"We don't need to go into that," Rose said quickly "Well it was all going quite well for Uncle Harry until the last task. At the end of the maze both he and Cedric grabbed the Triwizard Cup at the same time but instead of transporting them out of the maze, it took them to a graveyard."

"Oh no," Lily groaned.

"Peter was there with what was left of Voldemort," Teddy took over from Rose. The Marauders all looked annoyed at the mention of Peter. "Cedric was murdered," there was a collective gasp "And Peter made a potion using a bone from Voldemort's father's grave, his own hand and Harry's blood. It was a potion to resurrect Voldemort."

The Marauders and Lily were staring at Teddy in horror.

"That filthy, lying, traitorous rat," Sirius growled. "How dare he! I am going to make him pay."

Teddy decided to continue quickly before Sirius went on a rampage to get Peter. "So Voldemort rose again and fought Harry but once again Harry escaped, bringing Cedric's body with him. He arrived back at Hogwarts and Moody's imposter was revealed to Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. They alerted the Minister of Magic that Voldemort was back but he refused to believe it and had the Dementor's Kiss performed on Barty Crouch Jr so he couldn't tell anyone the truth."

"Why didn't he believe them?" Remus asked shocked.

"People had been living without fear for too long," Lucy explained "He didn't want to cause 'unnecessary' panic."

"That's ridiculous," Remus scoffed.

"At this time the Ministry was extremely corrupt," explained Al. "it's been completely reformed since Voldemort's downfall though."

"By now Harry's fourteen then and he's escaped Voldemort four times," James shook his head in disbelief.

_Lily _nodded "unfortunately it doesn't end there."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said there would only be one more part to 'Harry's Tale' but I don't like chapters being too long so there will be one more :)<strong>


	11. Harry's Tale Part 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's Tale Part 3<strong>

"_By now Harry's fourteen then and he's escaped Voldemort four times," James shook his head in disbelief._

Lily_ nodded "unfortunately it doesn't end there."_

"So what happens next?" Sirius asked bracing himself for the worst.

"Well during the summer Dumbledore reinstated the Order of the Phoenix," _Lily _began.

"WHOOO, GO THE ORDER!"

"Padfoot, shut up," James laughed.

Grinning, _Lily_ went on "and Daddy was trapped at the Dursleys house for over a month during which he used magic against the Dementors to save his cousin's and his own soul. Some Ministry toad called Umbridge sent them hoping to get Daddy expelled which is exactly what happened of course."

The Marauders and Lily were staring at her in shock and horror.

"But thankfully Dumbledore patched it all up and Dad didn't get expelled," Al said quickly.

"And my Mum and Dad got made prefects," Rose said unable to keep this piece of information to herself.

"No one cares, Rosie," Lucy sighed "And besides my dad was Head Boy – not that I care – so I win."

"I care and the only reason my Mum wasn't Head Girl was because she was too busy saving the world," said Rose hotly.

"Touché," Lucy shrugged knowing that at that time her father had been a 'ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry, world class git' as her Uncle George put it quite nicely and as her father never denied it but looked thoroughly miserable, it was very rarely mentioned.

"And don't call me Rosie," Rose added.

"Ah yes, only Scorpy can call you that," Al teased.

"Aww do you call each other Rosie and Scorpy," Sirius cooed.

Rose glared at Al "I have never in my life called Scorpius, Scorpy but yes he calls me Rosie."

"How cute," said James teasingly.

"Merlin, _James_ I now know why you were named after these two. They're almost as annoying as you," Rose muttered.

_James, _James and Sirius looked as if they'd been complimented and Rose just groaned.

"So how about we talk about something interesting instead of Head Boys and prefects," Sirius suggested.

"Excellent idea," Fred agreed taking over the story "So Harry and the crew," Lucy laughed at Fred's description of everyone else "arrived back at Hogwarts only to find that Umbridge, the one _Lily _referred to as 'the Ministry toad' was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and generally just taking over the school."

Remus paled "You don't mean _Delores_ Umbridge do you?"

"The very one," Teddy said grimly.

"She's published a lot of anti-werewolf legislation recently," Lily explained narrowing her eyes.

"Typical, well thankfully we've never met her," Al said "She basically ruined Dad's fifth year. She banned Uncle Fred and Uncle George and him from playing Quidditch because Dad and Uncle George beat up Draco Malfoy who was insulting nearly every member of our family."

A dark look of anger flashed across Al's eyes at that "Then she started reading mail so Sirius couldn't write anymore and banned him from Hogsmeade after he gave an interview about the truth about what happened with Voldemort."

"Sweet Merlin, she's a right cow," Lily muttered.

Teddy smiled remembering something "Speaking of Hogsmeade, Al, why don't we tell them about a certain Miss Chang."

Al and _Lily _frowned; they didn't particularly like hearing the stories about their parent's ex's although they couldn't deny this one was quite funny. _James _on the other hand burst out laughing; this was one of personal favourite stories that he'd been told.

"Now that is one hell of a funny story," _James _grinned.

"It all started out when a certain Harry Potter laid eyes on a certain Cho Chang," Fred began.

"As in the one he asked to the Yule Ball," Lily remembered.

"Precisely, well she was Dad's first kiss," _James _explained "Poor bloke didn't kiss anyone for fifteen years."

"Just because you were a player and you had your first kiss when you were twelve and then told the girl she wasn't 'the one'," Lucy teased while everyone laughed.

"Like you can do any better, you broke almost every boy in the whole school's heart," Rose pointed out.

"So is this why you two get on so well?" Sirius asked "You're both heartbreakers."

"Nah, that's just Lucy," Fred replied while Lucy glared at him "_James _wised up and got boring as soon as he started dating Alice."

"Remind you of anyone, Moony?" Sirius smirked.

"Funnily enough, yes, Padfoot," Remus replied.

"He wouldn't happen to be also called James would he?" asked Sirius.

"Nah, can't be," laughed Remus.

"Sod off you two. I was never a heartbreaker, I barely dated anyone because it was always going to be Lily for me," James said putting his arm around said girl who turned in her seat to give him a quick kiss.

"Please stop with the romance," Sirius mimed vomiting into the fruit bowl.

"You're just jealous," James smirked.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Of course I am. Not really, I'd rather hear about Harry then watch you two, play tonsil tennis."

Fred snorted "Okay Sirius I'll continue. Uncle Harry asked Cho to go to Hogsmeade with him on Valentine's Day or rather she asked him but that's beside the point. Their date went horrifically badly."

"Firstly they found out that the only topic they could talk about was Quidditch," Teddy said.

"Fair enough," James shrugged.

"I thought so too but if you think about it, after that conversation runs out they're left in an awkward silence," Teddy pointed out.

"Oh yeah," said James.

"Well Cho suggested they go to Madam Puddifoot's for coffee – yes I do mean that fluffy pink hell hole with all the frilly curtains and fluff and _pink_," Fred visibly paled at the thought.

"Poor Harry," Remus chuckled.

"And it sort of went downhill then after Dad told her that he was going to meet Aunt Hermione for lunch," Albus smirked.

"He what!" Lily's eyes widened in horror "How can boys be so tactless?"

"It's a gift," _James _laughed.

Sirius asked "Why was he meeting your aunt anyway? He wasn't secretly dating her?"

Rose, _Lily, James _and Albus all made faces of horror and disgust.

"It's possible," Fred said thoughtfully.

"Shut up, Fred," Al scowled "No, Sirius he was not secretly dating his sister-in-all-but-blood. He was meeting her there along with Rita Skeeter and our parent's friend Luna Scamander, well she was Luna Lovegood then."

"Why was she meeting them?" Remus asked.

"To interview Harry, it was the interview that provoked Umbridge to ban him from Hogsmeade. Rita wrote the article and it was published in Luna's father's magazine," Teddy answered.

"Lovegood," Lily repeated "Is she Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter who writes the _Quibbler_?"

"Yes, that's her," _Lily _answered smiling.

"But that magazine has a lot of rubbish in it, doesn't it," Lily made a face.

_James _and Al smirked at their grandmother; their sister wouldn't take that insult to the _Quibbler_ well.

"No, no it is _not_ rubbish, to start with it is the only magazine which supported Daddy during the Second War," _Lily _retorted "It is one of the only publications that prints facts."

"_Lily, _you can't honestly call that rubbish about Bumple-spiked snackors, fact," Lucy sighed.

"It's _Crumple-Horned Snorkacks_ actually," _Lily _snapped "And Luna was telling me just the other day that Rolf and she found the footprints of one last June."

"If you say so," Lucy shrugged deciding not to argue.

"Well I think it's a great magazine, very entertaining," Sirius spoke up.

"Precisely," _Lily _smiled "It's very misunderstood just because it has some unusual theories."

Teddy decided to explain "Lily, she feels quite passionate about _the Quibbler _because Luna's her godmother and has always enjoyed telling her about it since she was tiny."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lilysaid truthfully.

"Its fine," _Lily _assured her; she was used to admitting defeat when it came to her godmother's magazine but she was still sounding a bit hostile.

"I was just wondering how you lot managed to know so much about Harry's date with Cho. I mean it's quite bad so I doubt he told you of his own free will," James said.

"Well of course he didn't tell us," Rose rolled her eyes "it was the Christmas holidays during my sixth year when we were all over at Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's and _James_, Fred and Louis found Uncle Harry's Pensieve."

"Ah, I see where this is going," Remus nodded.

"Well they snatched it out of his office and showed it to _Lily_, Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy, Dominique, and myself. Oh and Alice who was staying over for a few days with me, Albus was staying at Scorpius's but I wasn't allowed," Rose continued.

"Did you really expect to let your Dad let you stay over at your boyfriend's house," Teddy raised an eyebrow chuckling.

"Well Victoire was always allowed to stay over at your house," Rose protested.

"That's because Bill and Fleur trusted Andromeda to make sure nothing happened, your parents did not however trust Draco Malfoy, come to think of it they still don't," Teddy replied.

"It's not like we were going to do anything," Rose muttered "And I'd stayed over before when we weren't dating."

"Okay, Rose," Teddy smiled.

"Well it didn't take long to persuade the rest of them that we should take a look in the Pensieve – I was more respecting of Uncle Harry's privacy – but no such luck, Roxanne dragged me in with the rest of them. And we saw the whole of the trip to Hogsmeade as well as the Yule Ball and a couple of other _interesting _incidents that we might mention later," Rose finished her explanation.

"How did you lot get landed with such a great family when I'm stuck with having two nice relations in total," Sirius grumbled

"Four now, you keep forgetting about Ted and Nymphadora," Lily told him.

"Well yes," Sirius conceded.

"But your shot of the rest of them now," James said optimistically.

"Thank Merlin, so anything else interesting happen in Harry's fifth year?" asked Sirius wanting to move away from the topic of his family quickly.

"Well of course, he did his OWLs," Lily said quickly.

"I said anything _interesting _Lily, the key word being _interesting_," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Sirius," Lily muttered "How did he do in his exams?"

"Haven't a clue," Lucy shrugged.

"He got an O in Defence Against the Dark Arts," Al said "But the only ones he failed were History of Magic and Divination."

"Well who cares about those two anyway," James shrugged, proud of his son.

"What happened at the end of the year?" Remus asked; he had seen the pattern about when bad things happened to his best friend's son.

The time travellers were all very quite for a moment.

"That bad?" James winced.

"Err, well you see Harry's lightning bolt scar on his forehead had a connection to Voldemort and sometimes he got visions about what Voldemort was doing," Teddy began to elucidate "And for months Harry had been dreaming about the Department of Mysteries where the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort was stored. Voldemort needed it but he couldn't very well walk into the Ministry to get it."

"Couldn't he just get someone else to get it for him?" Sirius asked.

"No Padfoot, only people who the prophecies concern can lift them off their shelves in the Hall of Prophecies," Remus replied.

"Exactly and there was only one person who Voldemort could get to get the prophecy for him," Teddy said sadly.

Lily's eyes widened "Surely not, you don't mean … Harry? Do you?"

Teddy's grim smile answered her question.

"That's why Voldemort had him dreaming about the Department of Mysteries then," Lily realised putting her head in her hands and James tightened his grip around her.

Lucy nodded "Yes, that's right. He realised he could use the visions against Uncle Harry. It was during the History of Magic exam, Uncle Harry fell asleep and he dreamed that well … he dreamt Voldemort had," she took a deep breath "that he had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries."

Remus's head snapped up; he had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"But it was just a vision, right?" James asked uncertainly sending a fearful glance at Sirius. Did something happen to him?

"Yes, it was just a vision," Lucy sighed "But Uncle Harry didn't know that. He checked at Grimmauld Place using Floo powder and Kreacher told him you were in the Ministry so Harry prepared to go there himself."

"Back up a moment, why the hell would I be at Grimmauld Place?" Sirius burst out in disgust.

"It was the Headquarters for the Order, you lived there," Al answered.

"What! How could Dumbledore make him stay there, he must know that Sirius hates that awful place," exclaimed James in horror as Sirius gaped wordlessly from across the table.

"He was trying to keep Sirius safe from the Ministry as well as near Harry if he needed to contact him," explained Al

"And just how long was I trapped there," Sirius said icily; he had thought he was free of that place for good.

"A year, I think," Rose said quietly "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not anything to do with you," Sirius told her "You weren't even born. Why don't you just tell us the rest, I can tell it's going to be bad so just get it over with."

"Well to cut a long story short, Harry checked Grimmauld Place but Kreacher told him you weren't there," Lucy repeated "So along with Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Luna and Neville, Harry set off for the Ministry riding Thestrals."

"Riding what?" Sirius asked.

"The things that pull the carriages up to school, honestly Padfoot you really are thick," James smirked.

"Shut up Prongs," Sirius retorted still annoyed about his imprisonment in Grimmauld Place.

"On arriving at the Ministry they discovered Sirius wasn't there … but ten Death Eaters were," _Lily _said miserably.

"Which ones?" Remus inquired.

"I don't know them all but I know Scorpius's grandfather was, Bellatrix Lestrange was as well as her husband and his brother and Dolohov," _Lily _replied; she had remembered these specific ones because she knew people who had been affected by crimes they committed. Her mother had received the diary from Lucius Malfoy, Professor Neville's parents had been tortured by the Lestranges, Bellatrix had killed Sirius and Dolohov had murdered her grandma's brothers.

"I should have know that sadistic cousin of mine would be there," Sirius said angrily "And of course that new husband of hers, _Rodolphus_ … and I thought Scorpius was a stupid name."

"You really have one of the worst families ever," Fred said feeling sorry for his uncle's godfather.

"Thanks for telling me but I was able to work it out myself," Sirius sighed.

"Well the Death Eaters tried to get the prophecy off Dad, he'd lifted it when he saw his name in it," _James _continued "Both sides obtained casualties, Aunt Hermione was knocked unconscious," he decided not to mention she had almost died. "Mum had her ankle broken, Neville's nose broke, Uncle Ron got attacked by brains and Luna ended up unconscious too. A couple of the Death Eaters got injured but nothing that serious."

Albus took over "Neville and Dad were the only ones who could walk but Neville could cast any spells so Dad was basically on his own when the Order turned up."

"The whole Order?" Remus asked shocked.

"No, no, just Mad-Eye, you, Sirius, Kingsley Shacklebolt and my mum," Teddy answered.

"Ah yes, Moony's girl," James teased.

"Don't be a git," Lily said to James smiling; she was happy that Remus had a family in the future ... although for some reason Teddy had never met him.

Remus looked worried; he had a feeling something bad was going to happen and he knew that it wasn't Tonks or him, so that only left Mad-Eye and Kingsley who were both very experienced Aurors and Sirius who he was most worried for.

"And err, well you see…" Fred began unsure how to go on "Bellatrix was fighting Sirius and well…"

"Well what?" Sirius asked but he knew the answer.

"You fell through the Veil of Death and you well …" Lucy said awkwardly.

"Died," Sirius supplied not sounding too upset by this.

"Err yes," Lucy said quietly.

"What!" James exclaimed; he was only one who had not seen this coming "That can't be … Sirius can't … that bitch … how dare she … I'll kill her … you can't be … Harry's alone … this is so…" he couldn't speak. It was bad enough that Lily and he were dead but now Sirius was too not to mention Peter had betrayed them. Remus and Harry had both basically lost everything. His best friend was dead; it felt as though he was being told Lily was dead all over again...

"Prongs mate, it isn't that bad," Sirius said to him "Think about all the fun we can have in the afterlife annoying kindred spirits and Lily-flower."

"This isn't funny, Sirius," James replied "You're dead, yes you might see me and Lily again but what about Remus? What about Harry? What about you're life, you aren't meant to sound so pleased."

"Well put it this way, apparently I'm locked up in Grimmauld Place with Kreacher and the hag that is my mother's portrait with barely any company. And Remus has Dora and Harry has all the Weasleys and Remus and everyone else," Sirius smiled like he was quite a genius for working this out.

Lily sighed "Sirius, what is wrong with you?"

"I just don't see the point of getting worked up about something that won't happen for another twenty odd years," Sirius shrugged.

"What about Remus?" Lily pressed.

"Sirius, just because I got a girlfriend doesn't mean I won't care that you've died," Remus said sadly "But I don't know if this is the best time to tell you but Teddy told me why he didn't know me."

Teddy looked up alarmed and shared a look with Rose; they both looked in agreement that this was not the time to tell them.

"Remus, I'm not sure-" Rose began.

But Remus cut her off speaking directly to his two best friends very seriously and with sadness etched in every line of his scared face "I died too, Teddy was only a few days old."

"No," Lily breathed looking at Teddy begging him to disprove what Remus had said but he couldn't. Tears began to flow down her face; none of her friends where going to live until they were forty! Except Alice and Frank but they wouldn't even know what was going on around them.

James was looking at Remus in horror, words couldn't describe how he was feeling at this point, his two best friends were going to die, the woman he loved was going to die and he was going to die although he didn't really care about himself right now.

Sirius paled "Remus you … but … how?"

"Dora and I were fighting in a battle against Voldemort, the one that finished him," Remus replied sorrowfully.

"Wait, you don't mean to say that Dora was …" Sirius trailed off.

"I'm afraid so," Teddy said miserably.

This woke up James from his misery "But then who raised you? Tell me it wasn't horrible people like Lily's sister."

"Of course not," Teddy said quickly "it was my grandma, Andromeda, she's great, I don't know how to ever thank her for what she did after just losing her daughter, son-in-law and not long after losing her husband. And Harry and Ginny helped her as well. Harry's my godfather."

"You could argue that Mum is a horrible person,"_ James_ joked "The amount of times she sent me Howlers at school is enough to classify her as horrible."

"You deserved each and every one of them," Rose said firmly "And she didn't send that many, it was like eight in seven years for Merlin's sake!"

"Well I definitely didn't deserve that one for locking you and Scorpius in a broom cupboard for an hour without your wands," _James _smirked.

Fred, Al and _Lily _all burst out laughing at the memory. Lucy looked like she wished she'd still been at Hogwarts then and Sirius cracked a weak smile.

"You most certainly did," Rose said hotly "I wouldn't have minded if you'd done it a month later when we were actually dating because then we wouldn't have had to just sit there for an hour doing nothing. It was so awkward."

"Whatever," _James _shrugged "and for the record eight Howlers in seven years is bad. In fact one Howler in seven years would be bad."

"I feel your pain." Sirius said "My mother sent me way over ten, mostly for being a disgrace to the house of Black. Not that I cared much, I only cared that I had to listen to her rant for a good ten minutes every time."

Fred, Lucy, Teddy and _James _laughed.

Rose sighed; at least they had managed to cheer Sirius up slightly but the others all looked extremely depressed. "Dumbledore told Harry the prophecy that night. And that's basically all that happened that year."

"Tell me the next year is better," James pleaded.

_Lily _grinned "it's my favourite because Dad finally stops chasing Cho and goes after Mum instead."

"He didn't really do that much though, he just kind of watched jealously from afar," Rose pointed out.

_Lily _shrugged "So, at least they got together in the end or else I couldn't have graced the world with my presence."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Al teased.

"Sod off Al," _Lily _glared.

"So what happened?" Lily asked wanting to get her mind off her friend's deaths.

"Dumbledore started giving Harry private lessons to help him defeat Voldemort," Teddy explained "Harry found out that Voldemort had made Horcruxes."

"What are they?" Remus frowned trying to remember if he read about them ever.

Surprisingly it was Sirius who answered "A Horcrux is Dark magic, very Dark magic. It's an object which hides part of someone's soul, it means if the person's body dies the person's soul remains on the Earth but without a body. It means you can't die."

Lily, Remus and James stared at him for two reasons, the first being they were shocked that anyone would do such a thing. The second was that it was not a normal occurrence for Sirius to say something that reflected his intelligent for he was a very clever person. It normally just didn't seem it.

"And how do you get your soul into an object like this," Lily asked warily.

"You rip it into two by committing murder," answered Sirius.

"How do you know this?" James wondered.

"Remember the summer before fifth year when Regulus and I had to stay with our delightfully deranged cousins for a week." Sirius made a face at the thought "Regulus being the nerd he is spent half the time in Uncle Cygnus's library and he decided I might just be interested in what he was reading – I wasn't – so he told me about Horcruxes."

"Sounds like a lovely library," Lucy snorted.

"Lucy, when have you ever found a library, lovely," Rose wondered "More to the point when have you ever been in a library."

"I went into the Hogwarts library once," Lucy said indignantly.

"That was because you needed to tell Molly that your mum's brother was getting married," _Lily _reminded her.

"Whatever," Lucy waved it off airily "Sirius is right about the Horcruxes though, only Voldemort didn't split his soul in two."

"Teddy said he did though," Remus pointed out.

"No, Teddy said he made Horcruxes, not that he made six Horcruxes, he split his soul into seven pieces," explained Fred.

"Seven," Lily gasped completely disgusted.

"That's horrific," James agreed.

"So that's why he didn't die _that night_," Remus muttered.

"Yep, that's right," Albusnodded "his Horcruxes kept him 'alive'. To defeat him, Dad had to destroy all the Horcruxes."

"But they could be anything," protested Sirius.

"Thankfully Dumbledore had some ideas. The first one was the diary which Uncle Harry destroyed in his second year, the second was a ring that belonged to Voldemort's grandfather which Dumbledore destroyed, the third was Slytherin's locket, the fourth was a cup belonging to Hufflepuff, the fifth was the Diadem of Ravenclaw and the sixth was Voldemort's snake, Nagini," _James _explained conveniently leaving out the fact that his father was one as well.

"And Dumbledore just knew all them," Remus raised an eyebrow.

"No, he knew the first two because they'd been destroyed and he guessed the Locket and the Cup. He also assumed the other might be something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's and the last one the snake," Al shook his head.

Remus, Sirius, James and Lily digested this for a moment.

"Well I for one wish to move on to a less depressing topic," Sirius said after a moment.

Teddy shrugged "fair enough, but the Horcruxes do come back into the story."

"So you were saying that Harry finally gets the girl," Sirius turned to _Lily_.

_Lily _grinned "Well it took him like a year because Mum had a boyfriend" she made a face "Dad spent most of the year wanting to strangle him or kick him off the Quidditch team."

"Oh we forgot to say that Dad was Quidditch captain," Albus interrupted.

"YES! HE'S FOLLOWED IN MY FOOTSTEPS," James yelled excitedly.

"Calm down, James," Lily laughed; she was glad to see him out of his depressed mood even if he went back into it later.

"But Lily, this is the proudest moment of my life! Our son is Quidditch Captain," James was practically jumping up and down.

"Really," Lily raised an amused eyebrow "that's better than him defeating Voldemort."

"Well that's good too," James waved it away "But _Quidditch_ _captain_!"

"So you were saying, _Lily_," Lily turned back to her granddaughter with laughter evident on her face from James's antics.

"In the end, Mum broke up with Dean, thank Merlin but Dad still didn't ask her out," replied _Lily_.

Sirius frowned "Why not? I thought he'd be asking her out straight away, that's what I'd do."

"Well I hope to goodness that my son has better skills at asking a girl out than you," Lily smirked.

All the time travellers burst out laughing.

"What?" Lily looked at them "What did he do? I swear if he decided it would be a good idea to jinx Ginny so her hair would turn turquoise because _obviously _she'd want to out with him if he did that then I'll…"

"I take it James did that to you," Rose smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with turquoise," pouted Teddy.

"It wouldn't go away for a month!" Lily scowled "a bloody month!"

"You really know how to get a girl, don't you James," laughed Fred.

James just pouted and changed the subject "So why didn't Harry ask Ginny out straight away?"

"He was worried Uncle Ron would murder him for even thinking about Mum as more than a friend," Al rolled his eyes.

"He had reason to be worried," Fred pointed out "Scorpius is lucky to be alive, you saw Uncle Ron's face when he found out about him and Rose."

"It wasn't that bad," Rose said "I mean he only hexed him once, it could have been a lot worse. Dad was actually really good about it when Scorpius asked him if he could marry me."

"And then he went and got drunk as soon as he realised you'd be changing your name to Malfoy," smirked Teddy.

Rose scowled at the reminder and quickly changed back to the original story "Well to be honest Uncle Harry didn't exactly ask Auntie Ginny out."

"So how'd they get married and have these sprogs?" Sirius asked pointing at his best friend's grandchildren.

"Well in a nutshell Harry snogged Ginny in front of the whole of Gryffindor Tower after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup," Teddy summed up with a grin.

Remus, Sirius and James burst out laughing at once.

"Looks like someone takes after their father," Lily muttered but she was also grinning.

"Did James do that to you?" asked Lucy confused.

"No," Lily shook her head "If he had I would have hexed him and he knows it."

James pouted "maybe before we started dating but since then it probably would have been you jumping on me."

"Suppose," Lily grinned at him then added to Lucy "I only meant that Harry seems to have as much tact when it comes to girls as my boyfriend here."

Rose nodded in agreement "I agree with you but Aunt Ginny doesn't, she says she would never have had it any other way."

"I agree with Mum, it's really romantic," _Lily _smiled then frowned "unfortunately they only went out for a few weeks though before Dad broke up with Mum so he could 'protect her'. But they got together again after Voldemort was destroyed obviously."

"If you knew Ginny, you'd know that she can protect herself just fine," Teddy cut in with a snigger.

"So why'd he break up with her if she can protect herself?" asked Sirius.

"Because Voldemort had used people close to Harry before as bait," Teddy said looking at Sirius pointedly.

"And because Dumbledore had just died," Fred added without thinking.

"Good joke Fred," Remus said lightly.

Rose looked at Fred with a look that said 'nice way to break it to them.'

Fred recoiled from his cousin "Err, well I wasn't actually joking."

Remus stared at him in horror "But … Dumbledore can't … he's Dumbledore … impossible…"

"How did it happen?" Lily asked her eyes wide while James put a comforting hand on Remus's shoulder. He knew Remus was always going to be grateful to Dumbledore for allowing him to come to Hogwarts when hundreds wouldn't have.

Sirius was looking at Fred, his mouth hanging open.

Fred looked to his cousins for help but none of them spoke up "He was murdered."

"But who would dare do that to _Dumbledore_?" Lily asked still in a state of absolute shock.

"Remember how we told you Snape turned to our side after he … well told Voldemort about the prophecy," Rose stepped in. They nodded "Dumbledore instructed Snape to kill him to protect Mr Malfoy from becoming a murderer. Dumbledore was dying anyway due to a curse he had picked up."

As Rose had explained this Lily, Remus, Sirius and James's mouths had gradually fallen open.

"Snape did it!" growled Sirius seething with anger.

"Isn't Mr Malfoy related to your boyfriend?" James asked Rose. "And why would he become a murderer?"

Remus got up and walked round the kitchen to get another bar of chocolate. Lucy took this as an invitation and took one herself as well.

"Severus … but … oh Merlin," Lily dropped her head into her hands.

"Yes Sirius, it was Snape but like Rose said – quite clearly I may add – it was on Dumbledore's orders because he was slowly dying," Al repeated. "Mr Malfoy is Scorpius's father who was instructed by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore or his whole family would be murdered."

"Harry and Dumbledore had been on a mission to find Slytherin's locket and they returned to the Astronomy tower and … after a few conversations between some Death Eaters and Dumbledore, Snape turned up and you know …" Teddy trailed off.

"I just can't believe it, I could never do something like that to someone like Dumbledore," Lily said quietly.

"My Dad once told me that Snape was the bravest man he ever knew," Al said trying to comfort his eighteen year old grandmother.

"But Mum says he was the biggest git she ever knew … except perhaps Uncle Ron," _James _smirked.

"_James _you really aren't helping," Al said to him.

"How about we move swiftly onwards, there's still quite a lot of information to come," suggested Lucy.

"Suppose you might as well," Remus said dejectedly.

* * *

><p><em>Six months later and I FINALLY unpdated! So unlike me, normally I can't bear to leave stories for longer than a week but I had writer's block. <em>

_There will be one more chapter on Harry's seventh year which I am currently writing. Then there will be a chapter in 2026 which I have written but need to proof read. Then I honestly have no idea where this story is going but I am going to finish it! Suggestions would be welcome, I'm thinking of a Quidditch match maybe ? Please tell me what you think._

_Hope you enjoyed :)_


	12. The Wedding Is Cancelled

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Is Cancelled<strong>

"_Why don't you two go downstairs and stop Roxanne or at least make sure everyone knows she's lying," Alice suggested._

"_Suppose we'll have too," Ron sighed as he left feeling quite pleased with himself that he knew where the Firewhiskey was._

_Harry chuckled as he followed his friend; who would have thought that after all he'd gone through he would always end up with even more chaos such as calming down distraught guests at his niece's wedding to his school enemy's son._

Scorpius was checking his watch every couple of seconds as he had been for the last eleven minutes and twenty-two seconds since Rose was supposed to start walking down the aisle.

"Don't worry dear," his mother assured him "I was late for my wedding but it wasn't because I didn't want to marry your father. I just got held up."

Scorpius wasn't appeased very much "But Dad's best man wasn't late was he?"

"Al is always late for everything as you've told me on countless occasions," Astoria reminded him. "Don't panic dear … oh I can't believe you're really getting married."

Scorpius didn't reply but instead checked his watch again.

"Seriously Scorpius, if you check that watch one more time I'm going to throw it into that pond over there," Hugo told him indicating the large ornamental pond just outside the marquee.

"Tell me again why I agreed to letting you be a groomsman," Scorpius grumbled now watching the entrance to the marquee.

"Because I bribed you into it, there was no way I was being an usher and Rose was insisting I do something," Hugo replied.

Scorpius didn't reply; there seemed to be some sort of commotion going on outside the entrance.

"Roxanne, where on earth is everyone?" Hermione asked her niece.

"You'll find out in a second, Aunt Hermione," Roxanne replied and made to enter the tent.

"Roxanne, where is Rose?" Hermione asked again "I sent Ron up to get her over half an hour ago _and _I sent Harry. Al should have been here fifteen minutes ago at least and Scorpius had to show people to their seats! That was supposed to be James and Fred's job. Victoire had to take Dora inside, she was getting too hot out here. What is going on?"

"Relax, I'm going to explain everything," Roxanne replied and before Hermione could utter another word Roxanne turned and marched up the aisle.

Scorpius and Hugo stood at the top of the aisle with Kinsley Shacklebolt with looks of confusion as Roxanne smiled at them and stopped at the top of the aisle.

"Well I never!" came Muriel's outraged voice "The bride isn't even wearing white! What are young people thinking these days? I tell you, this would not have happened if I had been allowed more input."

"Zat is not ze bride," Fleur snapped to the elder woman.

"Roxanne, what the hell's going on?" Hugo hissed.

"Where's Rose?" Scorpius asked at the same time.

"All in good time boys," Roxanne replied with a wink before turning to the gathered crowd. "Please be quiet everyone, I have an announcement."

The crowd's chatter died down.

"It has fallen upon me to tell you that most unfortunately Rose and Scorpius will not be getting married today," Roxanne paused for dramatic effect. There were many gasps from the audience, Roxanne could see her Dad trying to contain laughter and Scorpius's Dad looked rather pleased.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Hugo asked from beside her where Scorpius was looking ready to faint and Roxanne couldn't help but feel bad when she saw the look in his eyes. But she decided to plough on anyway.

Roxanne made sure everyone was listening again "You see, Rose confessed to James, Fred, Teddy, Lily, Lucy and Albus that she couldn't face marrying Scorpius as she's in love with Lysander Scamander so they helped her run away and left me to tell you."

There was complete silence around the tent as this sunk in.

"That really is unfortunate," said Luna Scamander airily breaking the silence "Lysander doesn't feel the same way about Rose. Maybe Rose was affected by the Nargles."

George and Charlie were holding on to each other to stop the other from falling on the floor in fits of laughter, both knowing this was not actually the case but Roxanne up to her old tricks. Dora began to cry. Louis looked amused. Hugo was too busy trying to keep Scorpius standing up to laugh. Molly was watching Roxanne with a look of outrage and disbelief. Angelina was trying to get past George and Charlie to talk to her daughter. Dominique looked like she knew exactly what was going on and was trying not to laugh due to the fact she was sitting beside Mr and Mrs Granger. Victoire was trying to calm Dora down. Draco and Astoria were trying to see if Scorpius was alright. Narcissa Malfoy just rolled her eyes at the ridiculous situation and looked rather bored. Muriel was making snide comments about Rose and Hermione looked ready to hex her. Mrs Weasley was crying while Mr Weasley comforted her. Scorpius seemed like he had frozen.

It was then that Harry and Ron burst through the door to the marquee. Harry swore as he assessed the situation.

"Looks like we didn't make it in time," Ron pointed out the obvious.

"I think I got that," Harry agreed "Where's Roxanne?"

Ron craned his neck to look over the frantic crowd "over there with Angelina and Kingsley."

Harry nodded and they made their way over to them.

"- completely irresponsible, what sort of way was that to tell Scorpius!" Angelina was scolding her daughter.

"Mrs Weasley," Kingsley was trying to interrupt "I don't think -"

"Kingsley, you may have been Minister for Magic once upon a time but that does not mean you can contradict me when I'm scolding my daughter," snapped Angelina and Kingsley immediately recoiled.

"Roxanne," Harry made it past a hysterical Victoire "What did you tell them?"

"Exactly what I said I would Uncle Harry," replied Roxanne innocently.

"You knew about this, Harry?" Angelina asked turning to her brother-in-law.

Harry nodded "it's not the truth though; trust me Rose is not in love with Lysander."

"You'd be better telling Scorpius that," Angelina pointed to the young man who was looking a lot paler than usual.

"Good point," Harry said and left Ron to explain to Angelina what had actually happened.

"It's alright dear," said Astoria calmingly "why don't you come and sit down."

Draco looked up and saw Harry and nodded "Potter."

"Malfoy," said Harry cordially then turned to Scorpius "Roxanne was lying."

Scorpius looked at him half hopefully.

"Scorpius, you've spent holidays at my house with Al, you know what Roxanne is like when she comes over," Harry expanded "She loves causing havoc and unnecessary worry."

"Yes but this is different," Scorpius said weakly "I knew it was too good to be true that Rose said she'd marry me."

Hugo snorted in disbelief "Scorpius wise up, I've lived with Rose my whole life, even I her clueless little brother knows she loves you. I've had to listen to her go on and on about this wedding for months to the point of boredom, she's crazy about you. Besides Lysander annoys the hell out of Rose."

Dominique had walked over and joined in "You do realise Scorpius annoys the hell out of Rose too."

"Not helping Dominique," Hugo pointed out.

"Look Scorpius, this is going to sound completely mad but it's true," Harry went on "Alice had a time turner from her work and James managed to smash it and sent himself, Al, Lily, Rose, Lucy, Fred and Teddy back in time."

Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, Hugo and Dominique all stared at him in complete disbelief.

"Again," Draco looked incredulous "what is it with your family, Scarface?"

"Why couldn't they bring me?" Dominique protested "This means Louis, Molly and me are the only ones James hasn't sent back in time."

"Do you know where they are?" Scorpius asked as panic set in that Rose was lost in time, all worries about her loving Lysander wiped from his mind.

"No," Harry shook his head "Alice is trying to fix the time turner so we can't do anything until it's fixed."

"Does Rose not have her locket?" asked Hugo "She could contact mum."

"I'll get Hermione," Astoria took off across the room.

Scorpius sank into a chair putting his head in his hands.

"It'll be fine Scorpius," Dominique told him "it all worked out fine last time. At least you didn't faint like Teddy did."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Scorpius asked her sharply. "I'm more worried about Rose and than whether or not I've fainted."

"Ron and Angelina are spreading the word, Roxy is with Molly and Arthur, you'd think she has more sense at nineteen years old," Hermione said appearing white faced at Harry's shoulder.

"Do you have that locket thing, Mrs Weasley?" Scorpius asked her, looking up hopefully.

"It's Hermione, Scorpius. And I do but Rose doesn't, I gave her another necklace to wear," Hermione said obviously in disbelief that this was happening; she sank down beside Scorpius looking desperate. "What are we going to do? They could be anywhere and we can't even contact them. I wish I knew more about time travel. All I know is what McGonagall told me when I was in third year. But this is a completely different situation."

"Don't worry Mum, what's the worst time they could have landed in?" Hugo asked rhetorically.

"Maybe the Second Battle of Hogwarts," Dominique suggested.

Harry went pale; his children couldn't face what had happened that night. "No, they _can't_ have. Don't even suggest that, Dominique, please."

"I was just saying," Dominique shrugged "I'm going to go help Vic with Dora; she likes me better anyway."

"Vic's her mum," Hugo pointed out.

"And I'm her aunt, everyone likes their aunts more," Dominique shrugged again and walked away.

"So we're just going to have to wait then," said Scorpius in desperation.

"I'm afraid so," sighed Harry before walking away "I need to talk to Ginny."

Soon after Draco went to find some Firewhiskey leaving Hermione, Astoria, Hugo and Scorpius to try and pass the time.

"This is ridiculous," Hugo grumbled "How did you manage to survive last time."

"A lot better since I knew where you all where," Hermione replied sharply; she hated not knowing what to do, it was out of her nature.

"Until James and I told you we found Rose in Scorpius's bed," said Hugo slyly.

"What's this?" asked Astoria looking at her son sharply "what on earth was Rose doing in your bed? You were only fourteen!"

"Potter, Hugo, Rose's uncle George and her uncle Fred thought it would be a funny prank to play," replied Scorpius. "We didn't even know what had happened until a fifteen year old Mr Weasley woke us up screaming blue murder."

Astoria relaxed then smiled when she looked over her son's shoulder "There's Alice."

Sure enough Alice was walking towards the small group of people.

"Alice," Scorpius said looking up "Is it fixed?"

"I'm really sorry Scorpius, I can't fix it," Alice said desperately "I've tried everything I could and no luck, I'm going to have to go to the Ministry."

"Don't worry I don't blame you," Scorpius said quickly "your boyfriend on the other hand is another matter … when I get my hands on him … I'm coming with you to the Ministry."

Alice nodded, there was such determination in his voice she couldn't say no. She then turned to the other three "I'll send a Patronus if there's any news, Dad taught me how to do a talking one."

"Thank you Alice," Hermione said earnestly. In a crack of Apparation Alice and Scorpius were gone.

* * *

><p><em>AN: so yeah its been like 2 years since I updated this but I decided I just want to finish it so I'm going to try and finish it ASAP. I personally don't really know how I'm going to finish it, I didn't like the direction it took with the 'Harry's Tale' bit but I just want it done so I can write something else without this hanging over me!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
